Love in Secret
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Cinta terkadang penuh rahasia. Definisi Cinta terkadang terlalu rumit dan hanya sang Khalik yang mampu menguak rahasia Cinta itu./Sakura kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan sudah tiada./Dan konflik tidak berhenti sampai disitu ketika Nami mengetahui kenyataan jika orang yang dia cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain./ZoroSaku/SanjiNami/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura}, [Nami, Sanji]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinga kirinya menatap gedung megah dihadapannya. Dia membenahi tasnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Universitas yang terkenal di kota Tokyo ini.

Seorang pria berhidung panjang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pria berambut hijau tersebut. Dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat pria tersebut.

"Haaaaa! Tidak mungkin!"

Pria berhidung panjang itu masuk ke dalam kantin dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Ketika sampai di kantin, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan memandang berbagai macam kepala yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Bibi! Bawakan aku daging lagi!"

"Mou, Luffy. Kau bahkan sudah makan lebih dari lima piring."

"Tetapi aku setelah ini ada kuis! Aku harus makan agar bisa berfikir!"

"Hah?" Sanji memandang sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak salah, Luffy? Bukankah di kelas kerjaanmu hanya tidur?"

"Siapa bilang aku hanya tidur saja hah?!"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini." Nami menengahi.

Nico Robin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Oi! Kalian!" Ussop berlari dengan panik. Franky yang melihatnya menatap Ussop dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ussop?" suara berat Franky terdengar.

"Ka-kalian tidak akan mempercayai ini." Ussop berkata dengan terbata-bata. "K-kenshi hidup lagi!"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah ramai dan memilih duduk di bangku paling depan. Dia mengeluarkan buku sketsa sebelum menarik napas panjang.

Keramaian di sekitarnya tidak mengganggunya. Dia memang dikenal pendiam dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah gadis dengan rambut pink dan mata emerald yang indah. Dia adalah mahasiswi semester empat yang berada di jurusan Seni Budaya.

"Sakura!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ tersenyum dan langsung mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Kamu bersemangat seperti biasanya, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan peralatannya yang digunakan untuk melukis.

"Aku dengar, hari ini model yang akan kita gambar adalah seorang pria tampan yang seksi." Ino menopangkan dagunya.

"Benarkah? Kamu mendengarnya dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melewati ruangan Hancock sensei dan mendengarnya berbicara pada model untuk hari ini. Aku mengintipnya dan dia sangat seksi." Ino menerawang jauh. "Aku harap aku bisa tidur dengan pria se-hot dia."

Sebuah jitakan diterima Ino. Sakura menjitak kepalanya sebelum tertawa.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Sai."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian modis masa kini masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kelabakan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi." Boa Hancock memandang sekelilingnya. Dosen seksi ini mampu membakar gairah muda para mahasiswa.

"Selamat pagi, sensei."

"Hari ini kita akan menggambar manusia lagi. Kali ini kita akan menggambar seorang pria dan aku harap kalian menggambarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Hancock memandang keluar kelasnya. "Masuklah."

Seorang pria berambut hijau masuk tanpa mengenakan atasan. Otot-otot yang menggoda dengan perut tipe roti sobek dan luka sayatan sepanjang perutnya menambah kesan seksi.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Jantungnya serasa lepas dan rasanya waktu pun seakan terhenti.

"Namanya adalah Roronoa Zoro dan dia yang akan menjadi model kalian."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terpaku di tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

"Oi, Ussop. Jangan bercanda seperti itu." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jika kalian tidak percaya ayo kita cari dia!"

"Ussop, jika yang kamu katakan benar-" Robon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura mengetahuinya."

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tinggal bersama dengan kakak angkatnya.

Dia lahir dan besar di sebuah panti asuhan yang bahkan bisa dibilang hampir bangkrut. Sehari-hari, mereka harus makan dengan nasi dan garam. Dia bersama Nami dan juga Nico Robin berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Umur mereka terpaut satu tahun.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka kabur dari panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan lelaki tua yang ada di Hokkaido. Lelaki tua yang mengangkat mereka menjadi anak angkatnya. Namanya adalah Silver Rayleigh.

Mereka dibesarkan dan bahkan di sekolahkan hingga ke Tokyo. Mereka berjanji akan membuat ayah angkatnya itu bangga.

.

.

"Terima Kasih atas bantuannya, Zoro-kun." Boa Hancock menatap salah satu anak muridnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah."

Hancock memandang Zoro yang melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Hancock!"

Kepalanya langsung menoleh dan senyumnya langsung terbit ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luffy-kun!" Hancock langsung berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Ada apa? Kamu sudah makan?"

"Whoaah.. Dia masih menakjubkan-"

"Sanji-kun..."

Sanji merasakan sebuah aura menyeramkan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wanita yang telah membawa hatinya pergi.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Nami-swaan."

"Hancock, apa kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Nami.

"Sudah selesai dari lima belas menit yang lalu," ucap Hancock. "Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Dia terkejut bahkan izin pulang saat harus melukis modelku."

"Bagaimana rupa modelnya?" tanya Ussop.

"Seksi dengan rambut hijau dan wajah yang tampan."

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Tidak salah lagi!"

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang foto yang ada di meja nakasnya. Fotonya bersama seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tersenyum lebar. Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya.

Pria itu adalah Cinta pertamanya. Mereka bersama sejak dia diangkat oleh Rayleigh. Pria itu adalah orang yang berarti baginya.

Namun sekarang, pria itu sudah meninggalkannya dan berada di sisi Kami-sama.

"Sakura. Kamu di dalam?"

Suara Nami terdengar di balik pintu kamarnya. Dia mengusap sudut matanya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nami-nee sudah pulang? Ara? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Sakura menatap pasukan demo yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Robin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memang ada apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Tidak, aku dengar dari Hancock-awh! Ussop bodoh! Kenapa menginjak kakiku?!"

"Luffy bodoh!" Ussop memandang Luffy dengan pandangan amarah miliknya.

"Jika kamu baik-baik saja syukurlah, Sakura," ucap Farnky.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti.."

"Tidak ada yang harus kamu mengerti. Kamu lapar? Biar nee-chan buatkan-"

"Nami-san, kita harus ke restaurant sekarang." Sanji memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya.

" _Shimatta,_ aku lupa."

"Tidak apa, Nami. Pergilah ke restaurant biar aku yang masak." Robin menatap saudara angkatnya itu.

"Terima Kasih, Robin. Aku serahkan padamu."

Nami memakai pakaian hangatnya dan menggandeng lengan Sanji sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Robin! Aku lapar!" Luffy memandang Robin.

"Kalian bermainlah kartu dulu, biar aku masakan sesuatu."

"Terima Kasih, Robin." Franky menatap gadis manis itu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

"Sial! Dingin sekali."

Seorang pria dengan balutan baju hangat miliknya berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi. Padahal .musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan terganti dengan musim semi. Tetapi bahkan angin masih berhembus dengan kencang.

Mata hitamnya menatap sebuah restaurant dengan tulisan _**Bartie**_ yang cukup besar. Restaurant itu juga cukup ramai didengar dari keributan yang terjadi.

Mengusap tubuhnya supaya hangat, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant itu.

.

.

"Sanji-kun! Steak iga di meja nomor 15."

"Baik Nami-swaan!"

"Oi Takamura! Bersihkan meja nomor 5!"

"Aku mengerti bodoh!"

Nami tersenyum ketika seorang pelanggan membayarnya makan malam mereka. Dia bekerja di balik kasir dan dia yang mengatur segala keuangan. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Awalnya, kakek dari Sanji membuka sebuah restauran di Hokkaido. Nama restaurant ini juga diambil dari dari nama restauran milik kakek Sanji.

Sanji yang mengambil jurusan tata boga kemudian membuka sebuah restaurant. Dia yang sudah menemani Sanji selama dua tahun, ikut mendampingi kekasihnya dalam mengelola restaurant ini. Dan hasilnya? Dia bahkan bisa membiayai kuliahnya dan kedua saudara angkatnya. Bahkan, dia bisa mengirimi ayah angkatnya uang bulanan.

Awal dia bertemu dengan Sanji adalah saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Sanji jatuh Cinta padanya terlebih dahulu tetapi dia bahkan tidak melirik Sanji sedikitpun.

Karena Sanji juga menggoda Robin dan Sakura. Bahkan beberapa wanita yang ada di sekolah mereka juga kena gombalan milik Sanji. Saat itu Sanji terkenal _playboy_ dan dia membenci pria seperti itu. Maka dari itu, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Sanji.

Hingga suatu hari, dia menemukan Sanji merokok di sebuah toilet. Saat dia bertanya tentang rokok yang terselip di bibir pria itu. Sanji tidak mau menjawabnya. Hingga Ussop memberitahunya alasannya.

 _"Sanji frustasi karena kamu bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya. Lalu, dia melampiaskannya pada rokok. Meski dia genit tetapi hanya kamu yang ada di hatinya."_

Entah kenapa, perkataan Ussop membuat pandangannya pada Sanji berubah. Dia mulai memperhatikan Sanji dan entah sejak kapan jatuh Cinta pada pria berambut pirang itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan Sanji pergi.

Seorang pria berambut hijau masuk ke dalam restaurant dan duduk di sebuah tempat di pojok. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku menu.

"Bawakan aku sake dan juga daging."

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanannya sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

Menarik napas panjang, dia menatap ponselnya dan memandang sebuah pesan dari ayahnya. Dia membacanya sekilas sebelum meletakan kembali ponselnya.

Namanya adalah Roronoa Zoro. Nama itu diambil dari marga milik ibunya. Sedari kecil dia sudah dibesarkan oleh ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai dan dia juga adiknya ikut bersama ibunya tinggal di Amerika. Dan sekarang, dia kembali ke Jepang setelah ibunya meninggal.

Adiknya, Peronna sudah kembali ke Jepang terlebih dahulu dan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia bukannya tidak mau menemui ayahnya, hanya saja, hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa seorang ayah, membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya.

.

.

Sanji menghisap rokoknya dan memandang restaurant yang cukup ramai meski jam makan malam sudah berakhir. Sanji mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang menjaga mesin kasir.

"Apa hari ini kamu lelah?" tanya Sanji.

"Tidak Sanji-kun, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku lelah."

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat, Nami-swan."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Sanji-kun. Kau membuatku takut."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya kemudian terfokus pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Oi, Takeshi." Sanji memanggil anak buahnya yang kebetulan lewat. "Apa yang pria berambut hijau itu pesan?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku akan mengantarkan pesanannya, Sanji-san."

"Biar aku yang bawakan nampan ini untuknya."

Takeshi memandang atasannya, begitu pula dengan Nami. Mereka memandang Sanji yang berjalan mendekati seorang pria.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Sanji meletakan sebotol Sake dan sepiring daging.

"Aa, terima Kasih."

Saat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, Sanji tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Kenshi?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah apartemen di kawasan kota Tokyo sudah sepi dan beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Semua penghuni apartemen sudah tidur kecuali dirinya.

Sanji menghembuskan rokoknya ke udara. Dia duduk di sofa di apartemen milik kekasihnya. Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya sebelum menghisap rokoknya kembali.

Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi dan dia masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sudah tiga bungkus rokok habis dan bahkan memenuhi asbak yang ada dihadapannya.

Kekasihnya dan juga kedua saudara angktnya sudah tidur, hanya menyisakan dirinya yang terjaga.

Sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menyentuh punggung telanjang miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur, Sanji-kun? Memikirkan pria itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Kenshi kembali."

"Dia sangat mirip sekali. Mungkin hingga sembilan puluh lima persen tingkat kemiripannya."

"Kamu benar. Yang membedakan hanya sikap cueknya saja.

Nami mengecup pundak kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah, tuan koki. Kamu ada kuliah pagi ini."

"Oh, Mellorine-ku~ aku mungkin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak saat payudara milikmu menyentuh pundakku."

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak, lakukanlah."

Sanji segera menerkam kekasihnya dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Nami membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sanji tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Bau harum masakan menyentuh Indra penciumannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak tanpa atasan. Di matanya, Sanji sangat seksi sekarang. Berjalan dengan pelan, dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sanji-kun."

Sanji yang sedang memasak merasakan sebuah tangan kurus melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa melihat pun, dia tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Selamat pagi, Nami-swan."

Sanji mematikan kompornya dan membalikan badannya. Dia memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Apalagi dengan sebuah _tanktop_ yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Pria berambut kuning itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang langsung mencium bibir Nami.

"Mou, kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah membuat iri saja."

Mereka buru-buru menjauh dan memandang Sakura yang berjalan mendekat. Gadis berambut pink itu menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas dan botol jus jeruk.

"Sakura-chan sudah bangun?" Sanji berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu _bacon_ dan juga kopi."

"Terima Kasih, Sanji-nii. Tapi aku harus ke kampus untuk menemui Hancock sensei." Sakura tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, nee-chan, Sanji-nii."

Nami tersenyum dan memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mandi dan membangunkan Robin." Nami mengecup pipi kekasihnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Robin.

 **oOo**

"Kalian bertemu dengannya?!" Ussop memandang tidak percaya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya. Dia datang ke _Baratie_ kemarin." Nami menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya, tetapi aku dan Sanji-kun sudah terlalu shock untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari informasi tentangnya saja? Dia mahasiswa disini kan?" tanya Ussop.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berpencar dan mencari informasi tentangnya." Franky mengangkat tangannya.

"Robin, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Luffy ketika wanita yang tinggi semampai itu bangkit. "Masalah informasi serahkan saja padaku."

Mereka memandang Robin yang berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Sanji bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan rokoknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa, Nami-swan."

"Belajar yang benar, Sanji-kun."

Nami tersenyum dan meneguk jus jeruk miliknya.

"Nami, apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada Sanji?" tanya Ussop.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Nami memandang Ussop.

"Bukankah Sanji lebih pasif dari biasanya?"

.

.

Robin melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap gedung kampusnya. Jika apa yang dikatakan Sanji dan Nami benar, jika tingkat kemiripan keduanya adalah sembilan puluh lima persen. Maka kemungkinan kebiasaannya pun akan sama.

Pintu atap gedung ada dihadapannya. Melangkahkan kakinya, dia membuka pintu atap gedung kampusnya.

Dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau sedang tertidur diiringi dengan desiran angin yang menyejukan.

"Sudah kuduga, aku menemukanmu disini."

Roronoa Zoro membuka matanya dan melirik seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Siapa kamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cerita ini dibuat karena Sanji mau kawin sama Purin :( dan entah kenapa Saku galau dan gak rela Sanji mau kawin :( :( :( dan akhirnya tercipta fict nista ini.. :D**

 **Untuk cerita lain menyusul harap bersabar, Saku mau bertapa dulu.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura} {Nami, Sanji}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Robin memandang pria yang sekarang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Rasanya dia seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Dia seperti terkena _dejavu_ dan jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan.

Saat dia dan kedua saudara angkatnya menjadi anak asuh dari Rayleigh, mereka memiliki teman bernama Kenshi. Dia murah senyum dan sangat menyenangkan. Dia sebaya dengan Nami dan mungkin sedikit lebih menyebalkan.

Mereka sering kali bermain bersama, membolos dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Hingga kemudian Kenshi meninggal kare a kecelakaan saat mengetahui Sakura sakit demam. Padahal, hari itu Kenshi berniat untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sebagai teman semasa kecil, Kenshi sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sakura. Kenshi hanya bisa memandang Sakura dari kejauhan tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Dan saat keberanian itu datang, Kenshi harus pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan semuanya.

Saat itu adalah masa SMA dan dirinya juga Nami berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas begitu pula dengan Kenshi. Sedangkan Sakura berada di sekolah menengah pertama.

Sakura sangat depresi dan frustasi. Dia mengurung dirinya hampir seminggu lamanya dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Kenshi. Hatinya tercabik-cabik melihat bagaimana Sakura begitu terpukul.

Lalu, siapakah yang harus disalahkan? Kami-sama?

Angin sore menerbangkan rambut milik Robin. Berjalan mendekat, Zoro memasang wajah waspadanya.

"Roronoa Zoro?" tanya Robin.

"Mau apa kau?" Zoro memandang wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kamu bukan Kenshi."

"Jadi, kau teman dari orang-orang aneh itu?" tanya Zoro.

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Zoro dan menerawang jauh.

"Mereka bukan orang-orang aneh. Hanya saja-"

Zoro mengorek telinganya dan memandang Robin dengan pandangan cuek. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu menceritakan hal itu padaku. Hanya saja yang pasti, aku bukan teman kalian yang bernama Kenshi itu dan aku tidak mengenalnya."

Melangkahkan kakinya, Zoro berjalan menjauh. Dia membuka pintu atap kampus.

"Zoro."

Panggilan Robin membuat Zoro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kamu percaya dengan takdir?"

Zoro tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak percaya takdir. Aku bahkan tidak percaya pada dewa."

Ditinggalkan seorang diri, Robin tersenyum. Dia sedikit menyingkap rambutnya.

"Menarik."

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa. Itu adalah syarat jika kamu ingin mengikuti ujian."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memandang dosennya. Sekarang dia berada di ruangan dosennya.

"Tapi Hancock sensei, saya tidak bisa melukisnya."

"Katakan alasanmu tidak mau melukisnya." Boa Hancock memandang mahasiswinya.

Menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya.

 _ **"Tidak mungkin, Kenshi-kun.."**_

 _ **"Maaf Sakura, dia sudah menemui Kami-sama."**_

 _ **"Ini pasti salahku.. Kenshi-kun.. Kenshi-kun.."**_

"Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, sensei."

Boa Hancock memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap pasif seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mustahil. Mustahil.

Dia pindah ke Tokyo untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Dia tidak mungkin terus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang orang yang bahkan sudah tiada. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Cinta harus serumit ini.

Saat Kenshi meninggal, hampir setiap hari dia datang ke makam Kenshi dan mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan yang baru. Ayah angkatnya bahkan sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua kakaknya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Tokyo untuk memulai lembaran baru.

Bohong jika dia mengatakan sudah melupakan segalanya. Nyatanya, semuanya masih terasa sangat nyata. Masih hangat dalam benaknya ketika Kenshi di makamkan di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Sakura-cwhan!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura memandang Sanji yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Sakura mencoba tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Sakura-cwhan?" tanya Sanji.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang lapar." Sakura tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Luffy yang sedang makan. "Dimana Nami-nee?"

"Dia sedang ada kelas." Ussop yang sedang membaca komik menjawab.

"Oh."

"Makanlah dulu, Sakura-chan. Aku yang membayarnya." Sanji meletakan sepiring onigiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Terima Kasih, Sanji-nii."

Sakura memandang onigiri dihadapannya. Dia lupa jika memiliki orang-orang yang sayang padanya. Tetapi permintaan dosennya membuatnya gundah. Disaat dia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja orang itu kembali hadir.

"Kauh kenapwah Sakurah?" tanya Luffy sembari memakan daginya.

"Bicara yang benar baru makan, dasar bodoh." Sanji menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Kau mau daging?" Luffy menyodorkan daging di tangannya. "Tapi hanya setengahnya saja."

"Kau ini masih saja pelit." Ussop menanggapi.

"Sakura-chan, ceritakan saja apa yang menjadi beban hatimu. Kami pasti akan membantu," ucap Sanji.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan meremas pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung. Hancock sensei memintaku untuk menggambar model yang mirip dengan Kenshi-kun. Bukankah kalian tahu, jika aku.. Aku.."

"Kami paham, Sakura." Ussop memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hancock sensei, tapi beliau tetap bersikeras."

"Oi, Luffy." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Bantulah Sakura-chan dengan bicara pada kekasihmu itu."

"Oh, boleh." Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kamu harus mentraktirku sepuluh daging!"

Dan sebuah jitakan dihadiahkan Sanji untuk Luffy.

 **oOo**

Zoro menguap lebar dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dia teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan wanita cantik bertubuh semampai di atap kampus tadi.

Tidak. Kenapa pula dia harus memikirkannya? Takdir? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berdoa pada dewa. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak mengenal adanya dewa. Meski ibu dan adiknya seringkali berdoa di kuil.

Ada hal lain yang harus dia pikirkan.

"Nii-chan." Peronna membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandangnya. "Keluarlah untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan."

Peronna adalah adiknya satu-satunya. Adiknya adalah penggemar boyband korea dan dandanannya sangat nyentrik. Dia tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran adiknya, dan adiknya adalah orang yang mampu berdebat dengannya. Lagi pula, adiknya itu super cerewet.

"Aku akan keluar untuk makan."

Zoro sengaja pulang ke rumah milik ayahnya saat ayahnya tidak di rumah dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Dia hanya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi ayahnya. Ingatannya tentang seorang ayah sangat samar, dia hampir tidak pernah memiliki bayangan tentang seorang ayah.

Di usianya yang kesepuluh tahun, ibunya memasukan dirinya ke salah satu _dojo_ untuk berlatih pedang. Kemudian ibunya bercerita jika ayahnya adalah seorang pendekar pedang yang hebat dan bekerja untuk kepolisian Jepang. Tetapi dia tidak tertarik dengan kepolisian atau apapun itu. Dia berlatih pedang hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Meski sekarang dia tinggal bersama ayahnya, tapi tetap saja ada rasa canggung. Apalagi sekarang orang yang paling dia sayangi sudah tiada.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, dia melihat Peronna makan seorang diri. Ada rasa bersalah hinggap dalam hatinya ketika melihat adiknya makan seorang diri. Ayahnya adalah orang yang gila kerja dan dia sengaja menghindari ayahnya. Dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya.

"Oi." Zoro mengambil tempat di samping adiknya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu sekolah besok?"

Peronna memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan sendoknya karena terkejut.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, nii-chan? Kau menyeramkan."

Tidak bolehkah Zoro menebus semuanya untuk adiknya?

.

.

.

.

"Oh ah.. L-Luffy-kunhh.."

Suara deritan ranjang dan suara alat genital yang menyatu dan bertabrakan terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan di sebuah apartemen mewah. Aroma seks menguar dengan hebat di tengah pertarungan panas sepasang adam dan hawa yang saling membagi Cinta.

Monkey D. Luffy sibuk menggerakan pinggulnya dengan wajah memerah dan penuh kenikmatan merengkuh surga dunia yang sedang dijelajahinya. Di bawahnya, Boa Hancock melebarkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk pinggang Luffy yang sedang menyodok-nyodok miliknya. Suara desahannya menggema di seluruh kamar dan mereka tidak perlu takut akan gangguan yang datang. Karena itu adalah apartemen pribadi milik wanita cantik itu.

"Luffy-kunh.. Luffy-kunhh.."

Boa Hancock terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan dengan payudara yang bergerak seirama denga sodokan Luffy dan wajah yang memerah. Luffy meremas kedua payudara Hancock sebelum melumat bibir sensual itu.

"Aku akan keluar." Boa Hancock semakin mengeratkan kakinya dan Luffy sangat menyukai bagaimana milik kekasihnya itu menjepit miliknya.

"A-aku juga.."

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Luffy memasukan semua miliknya dengan tubuh bergetar, begitu pula dengan Hancock. Mereka sudah mencapai Puncak dari surga dunia yang menyenangkan. Luffy ambruk diatas tubuh kekasihnya dan membuat peluh mereka menyatu.

"Permainanmu masih hebat seperti biasanya, Luffy-kun." Boa Hancock mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Hancock, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Luffy mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya. "Apakah kamu bisa membatalkan tugasmu?"

"Hah?" Hancock memandang Luffy dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Tugas?"

"Sakura-chan." Luffy tersenyum lebar dan tanpa dosa. "Bisakah kamu membatalkan tugasmu untuk melukis pria berambut hijau itu?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin aku membatalkannya?" tanya Hancock.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya murung terus."

Sebuah suara gaduh pukulan terdengar disertai oleh pintu yang dibanting.

"Hancock, kenapa kamu mengunciku diluar? Hancock, aku kedinginan." Luffy merengek dan menggedor pintu apartemen Hancock.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

"Ne, Hancock." Luffy menarik napas panjang. "Ya sudah, mungkin aku bisa menginap di rumah Ussop."

.

.

.

"Dinginnya."

Nami memeluk dirinya sendiri saat salju turun. Dia memandang kiri dan kanan ketika jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Dia ada tugas yang harus di kerjakan di kampus dan membuatnya lupa waktu. Jika bukan karena tukang sapu yang menyuruhnya pulang, mungkin dia akan di kampus sampai larut malam.

Dia sudah menghubungi Sanji dan meminta pria itu untuk menjemputnya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya kekasihnya itu akan terlambat karena restauran yang ramai saat malam hari seperti ini.

"Nami-swaaan!"

Suara menggelegar yang dia kenali terdengar. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Sanji datang dengan baju hangat yang berwarna hitam.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ketika menerima teleponmu aku langsung berlari kesini."

"Kau berlari?" Nami tidak tahu apakah pilihannya untuk menjadi kekasih Sanji adalah benar. Mengingat Sanji adalah makhluk yang bodoh setelah Luffy.

Jarak antara **Baratie** dengan kampus mereka cukup jauh. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sanji memang sungguh bodoh atau gila. Dia berlari demi menjemputnya. Entah dia harus terharu atau mengamuk.

"Ayo Nami-swan, kita pulang." Sanji memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat. "Kamu lelah? Jika kamu lelah aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Tidak perlu, Sanji-kun. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kelelahan setelah berlari."

"Oh Nami-swan, aku mencintaimu."

"Hai' hai'"

.

.

Sakura menekuk lututnya dan memandang kartun malam yang sedang tayang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan kakaknya yang berambut oranye itu tak kunjung pulang. Dia percaya kakaknya akan baik-baik saja selama bersama dengan kekasihnya, tetapi dia tetap khawatir.

Robin sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Robin sebelum tidur, dia juga tidak berniat mengganggunya. Kemudian pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Tidak mungkin Kenshi hidup lagi. Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada penyesalan terbesar selain kematian Kenshi. Andaikan dia tidak sakit dan Kenshi dengan gegabah ingin menyusulnya, dia tidak mungkin kehilangannya.

Tetapi, pria berambut hijau yang baru-baru ini dia ketahui bernama Zoro sangat mirip dengan Kenshi. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini memang takdir, ada seseorang yang benar-benar mirip bahkan hingga nyaris seratus persen.

Mungkin yang membedakannya adalah sifatnya. Kenshi memiliki sifat yang dewasa dan murah senyum. Sedangkan pria yang bernama Zoro ini terlihat cuek, acuh tak acuh juga berandalan. Tetapi tetap saja, itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergetar.

"Kenshi, apakah kamu bermaksud untuk membuatku melupakanmu?"

Pintu apartemen mereka dibuka dan Nami muncul dengan pakaian hangatnya. Di belakangnya, Sanji muncul dengan rokok di tangannya. Pria berambut kuning itu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dinginnya." Sanji memandang kekasihnya. "Mau coklat hangat?"

"Boleh. Terima Kasih, Sanji-kun." Nami tersenyum. "Sakura? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Sakura mengerling nakal memandang kakaknya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu nee-chan kok, jika ingin melakukannya dengan Sanji-nii. Aku akan tutup telinga."

 _Kok kesel ya?_

 **oOo**

"Mou, nii-chan. Sudah aku katakan jika aku akan baik-baik saja." Peronna menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Aku kan hanya mengantarkanmu sampai disini saja." Zoro mengabaikan beberapa remaja kelebihan hormon yang menatapnya. Dia tidak berminat dengan gadis ingusan atau gadis yang berpenampilan seperti orang dewasa.

"Sudah, aku mau masuk. Nii-chan cepatlah berangkat kuliah."

Zoro memandang adiknya yang masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dengan bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya. Setidaknya adiknya sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya. Membalikan tubuhnya, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampusnya.

Matanya kemudian menatap wanita berambut pink yang berjalan menuju kantin. Wanita itu tampak cantik dengan balutan pakaiannya. Entah kenapa, dia menghafal bagaimana rupa Sakura karena kesan pertama saat dia memasuki kelas dosennya untuk menjadi model yang dilukis. Sakura bersikap aneh dan gadis itu langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Yo. Sakura." Franky yang sibuk dengan peralatan robotnya menolehkan kepalanya. Robin duduk di samping pria berambut biru itu.

"Ara, Sakura-chan." Robin tersenyum. "Tadi pagi aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi tampaknya kamu sangat kelelahan. Kamu juga tidak ada kuliah pagi, bukan?"

"Iya, untungnya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-cwhan!" Sanji menghampiri adik dari kekasihnya itu. "Apa kamu sudah sarapan? Ingin makan apa?"

"Bisa pesankan aku sandwich dan coklat hangat?"

"Segera datang!" Sanji dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga berjalan untuk memesankan makanannya.

"Oi, Nami. Aku masih tidak percaya jika dia sudah bertaubat." Ussop memandang Nami yang sedang menarik napas panjang.

"Sepertinya itu memang penyakitnya dari lahir. Aku tidak memperhatikannya sedikit saja maka dia akan menjadi seperti itu, dasar." Nami mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Dimana Luffy? Biasanya dia sudah datang terlebih dahulu untuk makan."

"Aww, aku juga belum melihatnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Luffy-" Ussop sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan berjalan menuju kantin. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Teman-teman."

Saat mereka menolehkan kepalanya, mereka terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Luffy?!"

Luffy dengan wajah lesu dan wajah yang babak belur mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Nami.

"Sanji! Daging!" Luffy beteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Nami.

"Dia diusir dan dihajar oleh Hancock." Ussop mewakili menjawab.

"Aw, dia ganas juga ternyata." Franky menimpali.

"Tapi aku pikir, Hancock mencintai Luffy."

"Memang apa masalahnya?" Nami memandang Luffy dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku membicarakan Sakura saat sedang bercinta dengannya. Aku pikir dia bisa membatalkan tugasnya untuk meminta Sakura melukis seseorang yang mirip Kenshi itu."

"Bodoh. Kalau mau meminta Hancock untuk melakukannya, jangan lakukan itu saat bercinta. Bodoh." Nami mendumel.

"Maafkan aku, Luffy-nii. Ini pasti salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya menceritakan ini."

"Jangan begitu, Sakura-chan." Sanji meletakan makanan pesanan Sakura diatas meja. "Kami semua peduli padamu dan ingin membantumu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit mengusap sudut matanya. Nami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya bersikap dewasa terhadap adiknya. Mana mungkin dia tidak jatuh Cinta pada Sanji?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih banyak, datang kembali."

Sakura tersenyum kepada pelayan roti yang tersenyum. Sepulangnya kuliah, dia mampir menuju toko roti yang sejalan dengan stasiun. Sebelumnya dia juga pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa novel dan mampir ke toko roti setelahnya.

Dia yakin, sesampainya dia di apartemen. Kekasih dari kakaknya itu pasti akan mengomelinya. Karena dia membeli roti padahal kekasih kakaknya adalah seorang koki. Ponselnya bergetar, satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Nami-nee : kau dimana, Sakura? Kenapa belum sampai di apartemen?**_

Sakura membiarkan pesan kakaknya begitu saja dan kembali memasukan ponselnya. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan setelah semua yang terjadi. Dia terus berjalan menuju stasiun dan membayangkan betapa nikmatnya membaca novel sambil memakan roti.

Dia tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa pria yang berlawanan arah dan melewatinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Bos pasti akan suka dengannya."

.

.

.

Sakura merasa gelisah ketika bebarapa pria mengikutinya. Dia bukannya tidak sadar, tetapi dia merasa panik dan langkah kakinya menjadi semakin cepat. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi siapapun.

"Nee-chan, angkatlah."

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia berada di sebuah gang buntu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, cantik."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan sambungan telepon kemudian terhubung.

 _"Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Nee-chan, tolong aku."

Sakura menatap ngeri beberapa pria yang berjalan mendekat itu dan kakinya sudah gemetar.

 _"Sakura-"_

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sebuah Batu mengenai salah satu pria yang ada di belakang.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?!"

Seorang pemuda berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan Batu krikil di tangannya. Tatapan matanya menyeramkan.

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh menyentuhnya?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Hai hai! Ada yang suka sama jalan cerita ini gak sih? Entah kenapa pengen bikin aja wkwkwkwkwk..**_

 _ **Mungkin cerita yang lain akan dilanjut secara bertahap, harap bersabar ya! Sampai ketemu di chap depan! Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kotak review!**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura} {Sanji, Nami}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS ATAUPUN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK'! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Seorang lelaki berdiri dengan Batu di tangannya. Sedangkan di pinggangnya terdapat tiga buah pedang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah ah.. Sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang dari latihan pedangku. Aku tidak bisa menutup mataku ketika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan seperti saat ini." Roronoa Zoro mengorek telinganya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Zoro yang sekarang sedang berdiri. Apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah dia datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

"Ayo kita hajar dia!"

Zoro menyeringai ketika berbagai macam benda tajam di keluarkan. Dia paling suka dengan hal menantang nyawa seperti ini.

"Dulu di Amerika aku sering menemukan lawan yang tangguh. Aku harap kalian tidak kencing di celana."

Semuanya berjalan cepat dan Sakura bahkan merasa ini adalah mimpi. Beberapa orang yang membawanya dikalahkan dengan sabetan pedang milik Zoro.

"Hanya segini saja?"

Dor!

Sebuah peluru melesat tanpa Zoro menyadarinya. Selongsong besi itu menembus bahu kiri Zoro sehingga menyebabkan darah merembes ke pakaian yang dikenakan Zoro.

"I-itu balasan untukmu berengsek!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berlari mendekati Zoro. Dia memegang bahu Zoro dan melihat tangannya yang kini berwarna merah.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

Zoro merasakan bahunya nyeri tapi ini bukanlah apa-apa. Dia pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini. Apalagi dengan luka jahitan di dada dan kakinya. Luka bekas tembakan seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan ke rumah sakit."

.

.

Sanji, Nami dan Robin berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka bisa melihat Sakura yang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah yang terluka sedangkan Zoro duduk dengan baju bersimbah darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Sanji mengangkat kerah milik Zoro.

"Sanji-nii, ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan." Sakura mencoba melerai calon kakak iparnya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Sakura, jika dia tidak melakukan hal ini kepadamu lalu apa." Nami memandang adiknya itu. "Kamu mengatakan jika kamu minta tolong."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Zoro menatap Sanji dengan tajam.

"Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar, hah?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku."

Mereka semua memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Robin.

"Aku dikejar oleh orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku nyaris diperkosa dan aku sangat takut saat itu. Lalu aku menghubungi Nami-nee meski aku tahu jika aku mungkin saja tidak selamat. Tapi kemudian dia datang dan menyelamatkanku. Meski bahunya harus tertembak peluru."

Sanji melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah milik Zoro. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kamu mengatakan hal seumurnya, bukan? Kamu tidak sedang mengada-ada kan? Atau kamu diancam olehnya?"

Zoro berdecak kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, koki sialan?"

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku, Sanji-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian khawatir."

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Nami bernapas lega. "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian saat malam hari."

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawa anggun miliknya. Nami mulai mengeluarkan semua kekhawatirannya dan dia yakin, Sakura tidak akan dibiarkan sendirian setelah ini.

"Sebagai imbalan terima Kasih, bagaimana jika kami mengantarkanmu pulang?" tanya Robin. "Bukankah bahumu juga sedang terluka."

"Robin-cwhan! Kau bidadari sekali." mata milik Sanji mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

"Disini rumahmu?" Sanji menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah megah.

"Aa." Zoro membuka pintu mobil. "Terima Kasih atas tumpangannya."

Robin tersenyum ketika memandang Zoro. Sedangkan Sakura merasakan sesuatu berdegub dalam dadanya. Rasanya dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya.

 _Kenshi_.

"Kami seharusnya yang berterima Kasih." Sanji buka suara. "Cepatlah masuk ke rumahmu, aku tidak mau melihat wajah bodohmu."

"Ck, kau brengsek sekali."

Mobil yang dikendarai Sanji meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dia memandang rumahnya yang tampak sepi dan gelap. Rasanya dia seperti tinggal di kastil berhantu.

Mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, Zoro membuka pintu rumahnya. Melepas sepatunya, dia merasakan bahunya sangat nyeri. Sepertinya dia terlalu ceroboh hingga membuat gangster sialan itu mampu menembaknya. Untungnya lukanya tidak serius.

Mengusap belakang lehernya, dia baru merasakan tubuhnya sangat letih. Dia baru menyadari jika sekarang pukul satu malam. Pantas saja tubuhnya sangat lelah sekali.

Tetapi, dia masih tidak habis pikir. Mengapa dia mau menyelamatkan Sakura. Tadinya dia akan menutup mata dan telinganya. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Tetapi entah mengapa, kakinya bergerak sendiri dan tangannya tanpa di perintah mengambil Batu dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

"Kau sudah pulang, Zoro."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat ayahnya, Dracule Mihawk sedang duduk dan meneguk segelas anggur.

"Oh, ayah sudah pulang."

Zoro merasakan suasananya sangat canggung. Dia jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya dan ketika bertemu seperti ini, dia merasa canggung. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan ayahnya.

"Aku dengar, kamu menyelamatkan gadis dari kampusmu." Mihawk memandang putranya. "Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Ah. Zoro tidak heran jika ayahnya mengetahui semuanya. Tentu saja, sebagai seseorang dari kepolisian, ayahnya pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Bohong jika tidak ada yang melapor pada polisi tentang kejadian tadi.

"Ya. Dokter sudah mengobatinya." Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "Aku mau istirahat."

"Apa kamu mau ayah memberesi mereka?"

Menghentikan langkah kakinya, Zoro menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka."

Mihawk memutar gelas di tangannya sebelum meneguk anggur di dalam gelasnya yang tinggal setengah. Dia memandang pintu kamar Zoro yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Dia mirip sekali denganku. Ne, Margaret?"

.

.

"Untung saja Franky mau meminjamkan mobilnya pada kita." Nami merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dia memang pria yang baik." Robin tersenyum.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Biar bagaimanapun, semua ini karena kesalahannya. Meski sebenarnya bisa disebut dengan kecelakaan.

Tetapi, dia telah membuat kedua kakaknya bahkan mungkin Sanji-nii dan yang lainnya khawatir.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Rasanya Zoro seperti Kenshi yang selalu menyelamatkannya saat terdesak. Dia tidak percaya pada kebetulan, jika bisa di bilang, mungkinkah itu takdir?

Tidak mungkin Zoro kebetulan lewat di tempatnya dalam bahaya jika tidak ada benang merah yang menghubungkan.

Sakura seperti melihat Kenshi ketika Zoro berdiri dengan memegang Batu di tangannya. Dan entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Pokoknya, kamu tidak akan aku biarkan sendirian."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Nami. Sanji kemudian muncul membawa tiga cangkir berisi coklat hangat.

"Aku membawakanmu coklat hangat." Sanji memberikan cangkir berisi coklat hangat kepada Sakura. "Mungkin itu bisa menenangkanmu."

"Terima Kasih." Sakura memandang ketiganya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian."

"Jangan berterimakasih pada kami." menghembuskan asap rokok. "Bukankah marimo itu yang menyelamatkanmu?"

Robin tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kamu tidur bersamaku?"

Sakura memandang Robin dan senyumnya merekah.

"Um!"

"Robin-cwhan, Sakura-cwhan, bolehkah aku-"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Hai', Nami-swan."

 **oOo**

Zoro membuka matanya ketika jam alarm berbunyi. Sebelah tangannya mematikan alarm dan merasakan bahunya nyeri. Dia tidak tahu jika sebuah peluru dapat membuat bahunya nyeri seperti ini.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Zoro memandang tubuhnya di cermin. Dia bukan sekali dua kali mendapatkan perban di tubuhnya, dia tidak asing dengan perban yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Tetapi untuk luka ini, dia yakin jika dia tidak akan bisa membuka perbannya sembarangan sebelum lukanya benar-benar sembuh.

Saat di Amerika, dia adalah salah satu berandalan yang kerap sekali terlibat masalah dan tawuran. Luka-luka seperti ini sudah tidak asing baginya, tetapi dia tetap saja manusia yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Nii-chan, kamu sudah bangun?" Peronna membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan melongokan kepalanya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, apa kamu mau aku mengganti perbanmu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dasar sok kuat." Zoro mengabaikan cibiran adiknya. "Jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku."

Zoro membiarkan adiknya menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia harus segera berganti pakaian dan pergi ke kampus.

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kantin yang tadinya sudah ramai bertambah gaduh ketika dia datang. Tentu saja teman-teman kakaknya suka sekali membuat keributan. Dia sudah memprediksi jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Lihatlah luka di bibirmu itu, Sakura." Ussop memandang Sakura. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Sanji memandang Ussop sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. "Apa kamu ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Terima Kasih, Sanji-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Ini hanya luka ringan, Ussop-nii. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa selamat dari para preman itu?" tanya Franky.

"Ada orang tidak sayang nyawa yang menyelamatkannya hingga membuat bahunya sendiri harus tertembak." Nami menjawab.

"Apa itu orang yang mirip dengan Kenshi?" Luffy yang sedang makan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Nami.

"Jadi benar, jika pria yang mirip Kenshi itu yang menyelamatkan Sakura?" Ussop memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura mengabaikan perbincangan yang terjadi. Emerladnya memandang seorang pria yang berjalan melewati kantin.

Nami menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Nami.

"Aku lupa jika aku harus menemui Hancock sensei." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan Robin menopangkan dagunya. Tentu saja mereka tahu alasan Sakura tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Dia yakin jika Zoro tadi menuju atap kampus. Membuka pintu atap, Sakura bisa melihat Zoro sedang tidur.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di samping Zoro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Zoro sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu baik-baik saja."

"Hanya luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku."

"Terima Kasih banyak untuk yang kemarin, apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

Mengorek telinganya, Zoro memasang wajah yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membantu gadis itu saja, dia tidak ada niatan untuk meminta imbalan atau apapun.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Untukmu."

Mengangkat satu alisnya. Zoro memandang Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu. Aku membuatkannya sebagai ucapan terima Kasih." Sakura meletakan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Aku harus pergi."

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa lebih hidup. Dia bisa tersenyum, rasanya setelah kematian Kenshi dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Dan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya seperti ini.

.

.

"Ah menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun kuis dan saat ini aku sangat lapar."

Kampus sudah cukup sepi saat Luffy berjalan keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak dia dan Hancock tidak saling berbicara. Bahkan Hancock tidak membalas pesan dan tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

Dia mulai merindukan kekasihnya itu. Meski usianya dan Hancock terpaut cukup jauh, tetapi dia sangat menyayangi Hancock. Dia sangat merindukan Hancock. Lebih tepatnya masakan wanita itu.

Biasanya Hancock selalu memasakan makanan kesukaannya dan selalu memperhatikannya. Dia tidak tahu, jika berpisah akan sesakit ini.

Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di tengah halaman kampus. Luffy bahkan tidak mau mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hancock? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Luffy menghampiri wanita berambut hitam itu.

Boa Hancock tidak menjawab. Dia menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk Luffy. Pria berambut hitam itu bahkan terkejut ketika sebuah pelukan dia terima.

"Hancock? Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Hancock tidak bisa menahan semua rasa rindunya dan memandang Luffy. "Maafkan aku Luffy, aku bahkan tidak bisa marah lama-lama denganmu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

"Shishishi.." Luffy tertawa dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Luffy.." Hancock merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika melihat betapa tampannya kekasihnya. Kemudian dia Buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yosh! Karena sekarang kita sudah baikan! Ayo kita makan, aku lapar Hancock."

Wanita yang sedang di mabuk Cinta itu menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mengamit lengan prianya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan buatkan masakan yang enak untukmu."

"Yosha!"

.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia sedang malas melakukan kegiatan apapun dan rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Matanya memandang kotak bekal milik Sakura yang sekarang ada di meja makannya. Dia tidak tahu jika Sakura pandai memasak, masakannya terasa benar-benar lezat dan dia tidak berbohong akan hal itu. Sesamapainya di rumah, dia mencuci kotak bekalnya itu dan Peronna kemudian memergokinya.

Adiknya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan itu bahkan menginterogasinya terus menerus tanpa henti. Meski dia sudah menjelaskan jika kotak makan itu bukan dari kekasihnya, Peronna tidak mau mempercayainya dan terus menginterogasinya.

Bahkan pagi ini pun sama, Peronna tidak lelah untuk menanyakannya. Telinganya terasa mau pecah. Untung saja saat dia pulang, Peronna belum pulang dari sekolahnya.

Saat melewati kelas fakultas Seni Budaya, dia tidak sengaja memandang Sakura yang sedang mencatat materi yang sedang diterangkan oleh dosen. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik saat itu. Ada sesuatu yang berdebar di dalam dadanya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengambil jaketnya. Meski musim gugur baru saja mulai, tetapi angin yang berhembus cukup kencang mampu membuatnya kedinginan juga.

"Nii-chan mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir makan malam."

Zoro memandang adiknya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Adiknya itu memang sangat rajin, berbanding terbalik sekali dengannya.

"Aku akan makan malam di luar saja."

"Dengan kekasihmu?" Peronna menatap kakaknya dengan curiga. "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku, nii-chan. Jika kamu memiliki kekasih, tidak ada salahnya kamu menceritakannya padaku."

"Berisik."

Peronna mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan memandang kakaknya yang hilang di balik pintu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Mungkin sebuah burger akan membuat moodnya membaik.

.

.

"Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal ini, Sanji-nii."

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di restaurant. Sanji menghidupkan rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Tidak apa sekali-kali kita makan di restaurant bukan?" Sanji tersenyum. "Mellorine~ kamu sangat cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura-cwhan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kekasih kakaknya memang terkadang mata keranjang ketika melihat wanita cantik. Tetapi dia tahu, jika Sanji adalah pria yang Setia.

"Apa ada makanan yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sanji.

"Bagaimana dengan steak dan milkshake?"

"Akan segera aku pesankan, Mellorine~"

Sembari menunggu Sanji memesankan makanan untuknya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar. Suasana cafe yang tenang dan nyaman membuatnya ingin menuangkan segala imajinasinya.

Tangannya dengan mudah menggambar apa yang dia inginkan.

Pintu cafe terbuka dan seorang pria muncul. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan terpaku ketika melihat rambut merah muda yang duduk membelakanginya.

Langkah kakinya menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira jika yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Zoro senpai?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" kemudian mata milik Zoro menatap buku di tangan Sakura. "Apa kamu sedang menggambarku?"

"Apa yang senpai pikirkan." Sakura menutup bukunya. "Senpai sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku lapar, apa tidak boleh aku datang kemari saat lapar?"

"Ya bukan begitu juga." Sakura menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oi, kuso Marimo! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!"

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan pandangan berang. Sedangkan Zoro menatap Sanji dengan cuek.

"Aku ingin makan, apa tidak boleh?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Zoro duduk di sampingnya dan tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya seolah sedang merangkulnya. Sedangkan Sanji menatap pria berambut hijau itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau-"

"Sudah Sanji-nii. Bukankah makan bersama jauh lebih baik?"

"Tapi, Sakura-cwhan-"

"Sanji-nii, tidak apa-apa."

Sanji mengalah dan duduk dihadapan keduanya. Dia mengambil rokok dari saku jaketnya dan menghidupkannya. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan lega, sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja meski suasana memanas.

.

.

.

"Ngghh.."

Nami sedikit membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan mencium pundaknya yang terbuka. Tanpa melihat pun, Nami tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sanji-kun, sudah pulang?" tanya Nami dengan suara serak.

"Um ya." suara berat Sanji menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan restaurant?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa." Nami menjawab sembari memejamkan matanya kembali. Dia dapat merasakan Sanji menurunkan tali tanktopnya.

"Ngghh... Sanji-kun." Nami menggeliat ketika sebuah tangan meremas payudaranya.

"Oh Nami-san, kau membuat milikku mengeras."

Nami sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Rasa lelah sudah menyergapnya dan dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sanji melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan celana panjang hitam yang dipakainya, Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Dia menuju balkon kamarnya dan memandang kota Tokyo yang Indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala dengan terang.

Setelah bercinta dengan kekasihnya, dia menjadi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal, biasanya dia akan kelelahan setelah melakukannya hingga pagi menjelang. Tetapi entah mengapa, ada suatu perasaan yang mengganggunya dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Mengambilnya, Sanji memandang nomor pribadi yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _"Sanji ka?"_

Sanji mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia merasa tidak mengenali orang yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Siapa disana? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

 _"Bisa kita bicara? Ini tentang keluargamu."_

Jadi, perasaan yang mengganggunya adalah ini?

"Aku akan kesana, katakan saja dimana tempatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Yosh yosh, kembali lagi dengan Saku disini wkwkwkwkwk.. Adalah yang merindukanku?**

 **Hayoloh.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sanji? Oh ya, dan harap di baca setelah buka puasa meski adegan ehemnya udah di kurangi sih.. Untuk jaga-jaga aja wkwkwkwkwk..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura}, [Nami, Sanji]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Malam semakin larut ketika Sanji sampai di apartemen kekasihnya. Sial. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi, kepalanya menjadi pening sekali. Melepas sepatunya, Sanji mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan mengambil rokoknya.

Sialan. Ini keputusan yang sulit baginya.

Menghembuskan asap rokoknya, dia membiarkan pikirannya larut dengan asap rokok yang dihembuskannya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan kalut. Dia tidak menyangka jika semua ini akan terjadi.

Dia tidak menyangka jika keluarganya datang untuk menjemputnya.

Tidak terasa jika sebungkus rokok sudah habis dan bir di tangannya juga sudah tandas. Mematikan rokok terakhirnya, Sanji bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melepas pakaiannya dan bertelanjang dada ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Matanya memandang Nami yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Wanitanya itu tampak sangat menawan. Betapa dia mencintai Nami.

"Ugh.. Sanji-kun?" Nami sedikit terganggu ketika Sanji memeluknya dari belakang. "Kamu dari mana, Sanji-kun?"

"Aku habis bertemu dengan teman." Sanji mengecup leher Nami. "Tidurlah lagi, Nami-swan."

"Jika ada masalah kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku." Nami memegang tangan Sanji dan semakin merapatkan pelukan pria itu padanya.

"Tidak ada Nami-swan, percayalah."

Nami tidak begitu saja percaya pada perkataan Sanji. Sejenak, dia teringat pada perkataan Ussop saat mereka berada di kantin.

" _Apakah kamu tidak merasa, jika Sanji sedikit lebih pasif?"_

Dia mengenal Sanji sudah lama, dia tahu jika Sanji dalam masalah, pria itu tidak mau menceritakannya. Sanji bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka. Sanji terkadang lebih suka memendam masalahnya dari pada membuat orang yang disayanginya khawatir.

Tetapi, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan, bangunlah!"

Zoro menggeliat malas ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuka matanya, Zoro memandang adiknya yang berkacak pinggang di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Bangunlah, bodoh! Kamu ada kuliah pagi!"

"Ugh, berisik." Zoro menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi. Biar saja kamu terlambat!"

Membiarkan adiknya keluar dari kamarnya, Zoro terdiam di kasurnya. Sial! Dia tidak bisa memikirkan Sakura. Apakah dia terkena karma? Menyebalkan sekali.

Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini. Sewaktu kecil, dia pernah jatuh cinta pada Kuina. Salah satu temannya di _dojo_ tempatnya berlatih pedang. Mereka berpacaran dan hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada akhirnya, Kuina tetap meninggalkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil.

Jadi, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Beginikah rasanya dimabuk cinta?

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Zoro mengusap rambutnya.

Dia benci perasaan ini.

.

.

"Sekian pelajaran dari saya, sampai bertemu besok."

Hancock menutup bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri Boa Hancock.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Boa Hancock.

"Aku minta maaf soal pertengkaran anda dan Luffy-nii." Sakura mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Luffy sudah mengatakannya dan itu hanya salah paham." Boa Hancock tersenyum. "Lagi pula, hubungan kami sudah membaik."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Tadinya dia pikir, jika dosennya itu akan marah. Tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Jika kamu tidak mau melukis Zoro-kun, kamu tidak harus melakukannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya, sensei." Sakura memandang dosennya sebelum tersenyum. "Selamat siang."

Boa Hancock tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia menyingkap rambutnya sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Luffy-kun, aku merindukanmu."

.

.

Sakura merasakan bahunya pegal. Semakin lama tugasnya semakin banyak dan _deadline_ nya semakin dekat. Dia bahkan harus lembur untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Dia lelah sekali, ditambah dia tidak bisa tidur ketika mendengar desahan heboh dari kamar kakaknya. Benar-benar pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya, dia terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Zoro senpai?" Sakura menghampiri seniornya itu. "Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?"

"Oh." Zoro membuka matanya dan sedikit melirik Sakura. "Aku ada dua tiket nonton, kamu mau?"

Bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

.

.

.

 _ **Nami-nee, aku akan nonton dan setelah nonton makan malam sebentar. Baik-baik dengan Robin-nee, ya!**_

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta." Nami melemparkan ponselnya keatas meja dan menopangkan dagunya. Di sampingnya Robin sedang membaca novel.

"Ada apa, Nami?" tanya Robin.

"Sakura sedang nonton bersama dengan Zoro, mungkin dia akan terlambat pulang karena akan makan malam berdua."

"Apa?! Sakura-chwan jalan dengan Kuso Marimo itu?!" Sanji yang sedang menata meja makan menanggapi.

"Seperti itulah." Nami menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Baguslah, aku tenang dia bersama dengan Zoro. Setidaknya, dia bisa melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Kenshi."

Nami tidak tahu, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Robin.

.

.

"Aku suka sekali filmnya! Bagaimana kocaknya, Jack Sparrow!"

Mereka keluar dari restaurant dan berjalan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura dengan semangat menceritakan tentang film yang baru saja mereka tonton dan tidak berhenti berbicara.

Dalam hati Zoro bersyukur jika Sakura menyukai filmnya. Tadinya dia sedikit khawatir jika Sakura tidak menyukai filmnya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang menceritakan film yang mereka tonton dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Di matanya Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Sakura mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir dan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Sebelumnya saat bersama dengan Kuina, dia tidak merasakan perasaan itu.

"Dingin." Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan membeli ocha hangat sebentar."

Zoro berdiri di pinggir jalan dan memandang Sakura yang berjalan menyebrang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju mesin minuman sebelum membeli dua botol ocha hangat.

Memang musim gugur adalah saat yang cukup dingin sebelum musim dingin tiba. Melepas jaketnya, dia berniat akan memakaikannya pada Sakura nanti. Dia tidak mau kerepotan saat Sakura kedinginan nantinya.

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat jalan bersamanya, Sakura tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju ketika dia menyebrang. Melempar jaketnya sembarangan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera melompat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Awas!"

Rasanya Sakura seperti bermimpi ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke seberang. Tubuhnya terguling-guling dalam pelukan Zoro.

"Zoro senpai, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zoro. Dia bisa melihat darah merembes dari bahu yang dia yakini adalah bekas luka tembak.

"Kita ke apartemenku sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kau ini memang pria yang tidak sayang nyawa, ya."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Dia berdiri memandang Robin yang sedang mengobati luka Zoro yang terbuka akibat menyelamatkan Sakura. Sedangkan Nami duduk tidak jauh bersama dengan Sakura.

"Cih, kau harusnya berterimakasih aku sudah menyelamatkannya." Zoro menahan sakit ketika Robin mengobati lukanya.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, Zoro senpai." Sakura memandang Zoro.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura-cwhan." Sanji memandang Sakura. "Baguslah karena Marimo itu melindungimu."

"Cih, aku tidak mau melakukan gencatan senjata denganmu."

"Siapa yang sedang melakukan gencatan senjata?!"

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" Nami memandang Sanji dan Zoro dengan mata menyalang. "Kalian membuat kepalaku terasa sakit sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong Nami, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Robin. "Aku beberapa hari ini mendengar kamu muntah-muntah terus."

"Benarkah itu, Nami-swan?" Sanji berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Apa kamu butuh sesuatu? Mau ke dokter?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sanji-kun." Nami mendorong dada prianya itu. "Sebaiknya kamu mengantarkan Zoro pulang, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa naik kendaraan umum dengan lukanya yang kembali terbuka itu."

.

.

.

Nami membalikan novelnya ketika Sanji muncul dengan wajah lelah. Pria itu melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya sembarangan sebelum merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Nami memandang kekasihnya itu sebelum satu tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Sanji.

"Ada apa, Sanji-kun? Kamu kelihatan lelah."

Sanji tidak menjawab. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Nami dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Aku minta maaf, Nami-swan."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Nami gagal paham dengan maksud perkataan Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu, Sanji-kun? Kamu tidak berniat meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Bukan itu.." Sanji menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kamu sakit."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Sanji. Betapa Nami menyukai keromantisan yang diberikan Sanji kepadanya. Dia selalu luluh kepada setiap perhatian yang diberikan Sanji.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sanji-kun. Terima kasih."

.

.

"Ugh.."

Roronoa Zoro membalikan tubuhnya dan merasakan bahunya terasa sakit. Lukanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk melakukan kegiatan dan dia tidak menyukainya. Meski dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal yang ekstrim atau melukai dirinya.

Dia bahkan mendapatkan luka di dada dan kakinya akibat hobbynya bermain pedang. Biasanya dia akan melakukan latihan bersama Kuina, tetapi teman semasa kecilnya itu sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Keputusan mereka untuk berpisah sepertinya adalah yang terbaik.

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Zoro mengambil ponselnya dan memandang _Caller ID_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk-"_

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Ini sudah jam satu malam dan dia masih membuka matanya seperti orang bodoh. Di mencoba menelpon Zoro tetapi nomor milik pemuda itu sedang sibuk. Entah siapa yang sedang ditelponnya tengah malam seperti ini.

Entah mengapa dia menjadi gelisah. Dia juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini, merindukan Zoro dan selalu ingin disamping pemuda itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa tidur, dia hanya ingin menanyakan kondisi pemuda itu.

Mungkin dia akan menelponnya besok pagi.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Zoro no baka! Kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku, hah?!"_

Zoro memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Kuina di seberang telepon. Baru saja di pikirkan, Kuina menelponnya.

"Jika kamu menelpon hanya untuk mengomeliku, aku akan menutup teleponnya."

" _Dasar bodoh! Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku dan aku khawatir karena kamu tidak memberiku kabar!"_

Inilah yang tidak dia sukai dari Kuina. Teman semasa kecilnya itu selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang harus dilindungi.

"Aku sibuk."

" _Apa kamu sibuk dengan kekasih barumu? Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Zoro. Aku tahu jika kamu pasti memiliki kekasih kan disana?"_

"Bukan kekasih, mungkin kami sedang dalam tahap pendekatan."

" _Jangan lepaskan wanita sepertinya, Zoro. Siapa namanya?"_

"Haruno Sakura."

" _Nama yang bagus. Aku akan mendukungmu sebagai kakakmu, jadi berjuanglah, Zoro."_

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Zoro menerawang jauh. Dia mencari nomor di kontak ponselnya sebelum menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

.

.

Sakura baru memejamkan matanya selama sepuluh menit ketika ponselnya bergetar. Mengangkat telepon yang masuk, matanya sudah semakin berat.

" _Sakura, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Rasanya Sakura seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik satu juta _volt._ Tubuhnya kembali segar, dia bahkan mendudukan dirinya.

"T-tidak Zoro senpai." Sakura menjadi sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana dengan lukanya? Apa masih sakit?"

Di seberang telepon Zoro menerawang jauh. Jika ditanya, rasanya memang sakit. Tetapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" _Tidak begitu. Kenapa belum tidur?"_

"Eh oh.." Sakura menjadi sedikit gelagapan. "Aku tadi mencoba menelponmu, tapi sedang sibuk. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan senpai."

" _Aku tadi sedang menelpon salah satu kakakku. Etto.. bukan kakak kandungku sih, hanya saja dia teman semasa kecilku."_

Sakura sedikit merasa lega ketika Zoro mau menceritakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Istirahatlah, Zoro senpai. Bukankah kamu ada kuliah besok?"

" _Kamu juga. Bukankah besok kamu ada ujian di kelas Kurenai sensei?"_

Bagaimana Zoro bisa mengetahuinya?

 **oOo**

" **Robin!"**

 **Nico Robin saat itu berusia enam belas tahun. Dia berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas di Hokkaido. Saat itu musim gugur dan angin bertiup cukup kencang ketika Robin menolehkan kepalanya. Dia menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.**

 **Rambut hijau dan mata hitam dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namanya adalah Kenshi dan dia adalah teman sepermainannya, bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain tentunya. Dia adalah pemuda yang ceria dan pintar. Murah senyum juga disukai oleh teman-temannya.**

 **Kenshi tersenyum lebar ketika memandang Robin. Sedangkan dirinya membiarkan angin memainkan anak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu.**

" **Kenshi, ada apa?" tanya Robin.**

" **Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Kenshi mendekati Robin dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.**

 **Robin merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tangan Kenshi terasa begitu hangat.**

" **Ada apa, Kenshi?"**

" **Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu." Mata Kenshi berbinar dan senyumannya semakin lebar. "Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura."**

 **Senyuman di wajah Robin menghilang. Tergantikan dengan rasa sesak yang menyeruak dalam dadanya. Dan senyumannya kembali terbit.**

" **Benarkah itu, kapan kamu akan mengungkapkannya?"**

" **Hari ini." Kenshi tersenyum. "Doakan aku."**

" **Tentu saja."**

 **Mata hitamnya mengikuti kemana Kenshi pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui perasaannya, jika dia menyukai Kenshi. Dia menyukai pemuda itu dan sangat senang berada di dekatnya.**

 **Tetapi, ketika melihat senyuman Kenshi, dia tidak tega untuk merusaknya. Biarkan perasaannya disimpan dalam hatinya, asalkan dia bisa melihat pemuda yang dicintainya bahagia.**

 **Dan Robin tidak tahu, jika itu hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Kenshi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya, Robin bisa mendengar suara pintu atap dibuka. Zoro muncul dengan pakaian kuliahnya dan tas yang dibawanya.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang, Zoro." Robin tersenyum ketika Zoro datang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Zoro merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. "Apa jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura, dia akan menerimanya?"

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Dia seperti merasakan _dejavu._

"Dia pasti akan menerimanya, percayalah." Robin tersenyum. "Jika kamu mau menemuinya, dia ada di apartemen bersama Nami dan Sanji saat ini."

"Terima kasih."

Mencoba untuk tersenyum, dia memandang punggung Zoro yang berjalan menjauh.

Kenapa, dadanya terasa sangat sesak?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin _cookies."_

Sanji yang sedang memasak di dapur menggerak-gerakan telinganya. Meski dia berada di tempat yang cukup jauh, apapun yang diucapkan Nami dan sekecil apapun suaranya, dia akan mendengarnya.

"Aku akan segera membuatnya, Nami-swan!"

Sakura yang sedang menata meja makan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Nami mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Terkadang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus sedang atau sedih bisa mencintai lelaki seperti Sanji.

"Sanji-nii sangat mencintaimu, Nami-nee." Sakura tertawa. "Ah- hujan, Robin-nee juga belum pulang."

"Aku akan menelponnya." Nami mengambil ponselnya tepat ketika bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Sakura, coba lihat siapa yang datang."

Dengan pakaian rumahan miliknya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya. Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat Zoro berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan baju yang basah.

"Zoro senpai?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

.

.

Zoro memandang kamar yang sekarang dia tempati. Kamar ini bernuansa pink dan dia bisa melihat beberapa foto Sakura terpajang disana. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia menembus hujan demi bertemu dengan Sakura.

Dengan handuk yang dikenakannya, dia duduk diatas ranjang milik Sakura. Kamar ini begitu rapi dan wangi, dia bisa mencium aroma _cherry blossoms_ menguar dalam kamar milik Sakura. Setelah dia membersihkan diri, dia membiarkan Sakura membawa pakaiannya untuk dikeringkan.

"Zoro senpai." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku meminjam pakaian milik Sanji-nii."

Menerima pakaian dari Sakura, dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya sembari menunggu Zoro selesai berganti pakaian.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, terkadang Sakura tidak paham dengan pemikirannya. Terkadang pria itu bisa nekat, terkadang tidak sayang nyawa juga. Sepertinya Zoro yakin sekali jika dirinya adalah kucing yang memiliki sembilan nyawa.

Sanji mengomel panjang lebar tentang betapa bodohnya pria itu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu rela menembus hujan dan datang ke apartemennya.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Zoro muncul dengan kaos hitam milik Sanji dan sebuah celana pendek. Sakura dapat melihat betapa seksinya Zoro dengan pakaian itu, dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

"Um, Zoro senpai." Sakura buka suara. "Kenapa Zoro senpai datang ke apartemenku sampai menembus hujan begitu?"

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pipinya bersemu merah. Dia adalah pria yang tidak pandai mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya dengan kata-kata. Dia lebih suka menunjukannya dengan sikapnya.

Jadi, ketika dia harus mengatakan jika dia memiliki rasa pada Sakura, rasanya sangat sulit. Padahal semalam dia sudah berlatih sampai diajari oleh adiknya pula. Tetapi, dia sekarang merasa bodoh sekali.

"Zoro senpai?"

Sakura terkejut ketika Zoro mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Lidah milik Zoro masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya bahkan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sakura belum pernah merasakan sebuah ciuman dan ini yang pertama kali baginya.

Pasrah akan segala sentuhan yang dilayangkan oleh Zoro, Sakura tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi Zoro yang ada diatasnya. Sakura baru menyadari jika Zoro sangatlah tampan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah Zoro.

"Kamu tampan sekali, Zoro-kun."

Ciuman Zoro berpindah dileher Sakura dan gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibir Zoro menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Dia meremas rambut hijau milik Zoro dan mendesah ketika merasakan tangan besar milik Zoro meremas payudaranya yang sekal dan kencang.

Kancing piyama miliknya sudah terlepas dan menunjukan bra pink yang dikenakannya. Demi apapun! Zoro merasa jika Sakura sangat seksi saat ini. Dengan wajah memerah dan piyama yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, apalagi dengan air liur yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura.

Detik berikutnya, bra milik Sakura sudah terlepas bersama dengan piyama miliknya. Zoro melabuhkan mulutnya pada payudara Sakura. Dia menghisap payudara Sakura dan meremas-remas gundukan daging yang menggunung itu. Begitu kenyal dan kencang, payudara itu membuatnya mabuk.

Dan desahan Sakura semakin menggema ketika satu tangan Zoro beralih menuju miliknya yang mulai basah.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam itu meneguk kopi miliknya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia mengambil _spaghetti_ yang ada di piring dengan garpu sebelum melahapnya. Hujan masih saja awet padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dan cafe dimana tempatnya duduk sekarang semakin ramai dengan pelanggan yang datang.

Dia tidak berniat pulang ke apartemennya. Entah mengapa, meski dia mendukung perasaan Zoro, ada perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya.

Mungkin, dia bisa menginap di tempat Franky atau Ussop.

"Robin-ya."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang seorang pria berambut hitam dengan janggut tipis di wajahnya. Robin terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Torao?"

Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut. Ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Uh.. ah.. Zoro-kunnhh.."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah ketika Zoro menggempur miliknya dengan sangat keras. Mereka sudah melakukan dengan banyak posisi dan Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah, sedangkan stamina Zoro belum terkuras sama sekali.

Mereka berada di posisi _Doggy style_ sekarang. Dengan Zoro yang menggempurnya dari belakang dan tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan sodokan Zoro. Payudaranya tidak dibiarkan bergerak bebas karena detik berikutnya, tangan besar Zoro sudah meraup payudaranya dan meremasnya.

"Oh shit.. fuck!"

Entah sudah berapa banyak kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Zoro. Matanya merem melek merasakan betapa sempitnya milik Sakura meremas miliknya.

"A-aku akan keluar." Sakura meremas sprei dibawahnya ketika merasakan _oragasme_ nya akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Zoro semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan memasukan miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura ketika merasakan pencapaiannya. Sedangkan Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika pelepasannya datang.

 **oOo**

"Ugh.."

Sakura membuka matanya ketika matahari sudah mulai tampak. Dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit akibat 'pertarungannya' semalam. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Zoro merupakan pertama kali baginya.

Entah mengapa, semalam dia bisa melupakan Kenshi dan tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Semenjak bertemu dengan Zoro, dia mampu melupakan Kenshi dan tergantikan oleh pria berambut hijau yang mirip dengan Kenshi itu.

Sekarang, Zoro sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga pinggangnya. Dalam diam, dia memperhatikan wajah Zoro. Enggan untuk membangunkan pria yang kini mengisi hatinya itu. Sakura baru menyadari, jika Zoro sangat tampan.

Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura mencoba membuat gerakan sekecil mungkin. Dia mendekati Zoro dan memandang wajah itu dengan seksama sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Betapa Sakura menyukai bibir itu.

Sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya hingga membuatnya lebih merapat. Sedetik kemudian posisi mereka sudah berubah dengan Zoro yang ada diatasnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Zoro-kunh..engghh.."

Karena status mereka juga berubah, maka panggilannya pun berubah. Sakura menyukai saat-saat dimana dia memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suffix- _kun._ Meski Zoro tidak mengatakannya, dia tahu jika hubungan mereka sudah berubah.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahmu karena membangunkan macan tidur, Sakura."

"Zoro-kunh aahh!"

Sakura mendesah ketika merasakan payudaranya dihisap dan digigit oleh Zoro.

"Berisik! Kalian mengganggu, tahu!"

Sakura buru-buru mendorong dada bidang Zoro ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar di luar kamarnya. Kakaknya pasti terganggu dengan 'pembukaan' yang mereka lakukan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Zoro yang merengut kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, Zoro-kun."

.

.

.

"Mereka pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

Dengan sebuah _tanktop_ putih dan _hot pants_ berwarna pink dan apron putih miliknya, Nami mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari dalam kulkas. Semalam, dia dan Sanji tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah coklat.

Selagi dia menyiapkan coklat buatannya, Sanji memasakan sarapan untuk mereka. Nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi terlihat mengguggah di meja makan. Segelas susu dan secangkir kopi juga sudah disiapkan. Begitu pula dengan jus jeruk kesukaan _Mellorine_ -nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sakura-cwhan akan menyukai pria seperti Marimo itu." Sanji buka suara.

"Sepertinya Sakura memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan pria yang mirip seperti Kenshi." Nami tersenyum. "Sanji-kun, coklatnya sudah selesai."

Sanji memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan tersenyum. Nami menyodorkan coklat yang ada di bibirnya dan langsung dilahap oleh Sanji. Dia melumat bibir Nami dan menghisapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Nami ketika Sanji melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Masakan Nami-swan memang yang terbaik."

Nami tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan kembali menyiapkan coklatnya. Membiarkan tangan besar milik Sanji memeluk pinggangnya.

"Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan, eh?"

Menolehkan kepala mereka, Nami bisa melihat Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur bersama dengan Zoro. Pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu tampak serasi.

"Sakura-cwhan! Kamu ingin sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu!" Dengan tarian _mellorine_ nya, Sanji mendekati Sakura yang tersenyum aneh.

"Terima kasih, koki sialan."

"Cih, aku tidak membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Kuso marimo."

Nami merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lebih cepat lelah. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kalian ini, bisa diam tidak?!" Nami memandang sengit keduanya dan menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nami-nee." Sakura buka suara. "Dimana Robin-nee?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin di Universitas Tokyo ramai dengan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya yang mengisi perut sebelum perkuliahan dimulai. Di sudut ruangan tampak ramai dengan seorang pria yang kekenyangan setelah makan berpiring-piring daging. Terlihat dari perutnya yang membesar.

"Luffy, nafsu makanmu masih sama saja," komentar Robin.

"Huaah.. Hancock tidak sempat memasakan sarapan untukku, padahal aku butuh energi setelah pertarungan kami semalam."

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak nikahi saja Hancock sensei?" tanya Ussop.

"Emmhh.. sebentar lagi." Luffy tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera menikahi Hancock."

"Robin-chwhaaaaannnn!"

Sanji datang dan dengan tarian anehnya segera mendekati Robin yang tertawa. Di belakangnya, Nami mengikuti dengan satu tarikan napas panjang. Terkadang, memiliki kekasih yang agak idiot memang merepotkan.

"Kamu kenapa tidak pulang semalam?" tanya Sanji.

"Oh, aku bertemu dengan Torao. Jadi, aku menginap di tempatnya semalam." Robin tersenyum.

"Torao-eh- maksudmu Trafalgar Law?" Nami memandang Robin. "Mantan kekasihmu?"

Robin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Um.."

.

.

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku bergabung dengan mereka?"

Sakura tertawa dan menggenggam tangan Zoro dengan lembut. Dia tahu, jika Zoro pasti merasa tidak nyaman bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Oh, bukannya itu Zoro? Yo Zoro!" Luffy melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo kita kesana." Sakura menarik tangan Zoro.

"Oh kalian, ayo duduk disini." Ussop tertawa.

Zoro tidak terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang ada disini. Dia lahir bersama dengan kekerasan yang ada di dunianya. Dia dituntut untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam dan keras.

Dan entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya menghangat. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman Sakura yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Marimo. Jangan buat Sakura menangis atau lakukan hal yang aneh padanya."

"Hah?! Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi?!"

Nami merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Semenjak Sakura menjalin tali Kasih bersama dengan Zoro. Pria berambut hijau itu sering datang dan menginap. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat apartemennya semakin ramai dengan pertengkaran keduanya.

"Mereka berisik sekali."

Robin yang sedang membaca buku tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya tertawa aneh. Mereka berkumpul di kamarnya dan Nami yang sedang menata rambutnya.

Hari ini, niatnya mereka akan pergi ke rumah dimana Zoro tinggal karena adiknya Zoro penasaran dengannya dan ingin bertemu. Jadi, Nami ingin membantunya untuk tampil lebih cantik hari ini.

"Rasanya sulit ya melihat keduanya akur." Sakura tertawa.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Whoah! Sakura seperti tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dia meminjam gaun putih selutut milik Nami dan rambut merah mudanya sudah terkekang dengan rapi. Wajahnya di poles dengan make up tipis tetapi terlihat sangat natural.

Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Robin?" tanya Nami.

"Cantik. Aku seperti tidak mengenalinya."

"Baiklah, sekarang segera keluar dan bawa kekasihmu pergi." Nami mendorong Sakura keluar kamar. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya bertengkar dengan Sanji-kun."

Baik Sanji maupun Zoro menolehkan kepala mereka ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar. Zoro bahkan tidak berkedip ketika memandang Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura dari atas kebawah dan terfokus pada wajah Sakura yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Whoah! Lihat ini! Kamu cantik sekali!" Sanji mendekati Sakura. "Mellorine~ aku seperti melihat malaikat!"

"Sanji-kun.."

Sanji mematung ketika mendengar suara halus nan sarat akan aura hitam terdengar.

" _Hai'_ Nami-swan! Aku akan kesana!"

Zoro merasakan pipinya merona merah ketika melihat betapa cantiknya Sakura. Dia sudah sering melihat wanita cantik seperti ini ketika berada di Amerika. Tetapi, baru kali ini ada yang membuat jantungnya berdegub hingga tidak karuan.

"Ma-mau berangkat sekarang, Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan mengamit lengan Zoro ketika mereka berjalan keluar apartemen. Dia merasakan kakinya meleleh seperti Jelly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asap rokok memenuhi udara di sebuah balkon kamar. Sanji dengan mengenakan celana hitamnya dan tanpa atasan menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya ke udara. Mata hitamnya melirik kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Beberapa hari ini insomnia melandanya. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawa berita buruk untuknya. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, Sanji merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dia memandang nomor tidak dikenal yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ini sudah waktunya, Sanji."_

Sanji tidak bergeming. Dia mematikan rokoknya sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Mengambil kemejanya, Sanji memandang kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap tidur. Dia mendekati Nami sebelum mengecup puncak kepala itu dengan lembut. Dia mengambil bolpoint dan kertas sebelum menuliskan sesuatu.

" _ **Aku akan segera kembali."**_

Pintu kamar tertutup dan Sanji yang berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Halllooooooooo... ada yang ingat sama fict ini? huhuhuhu.. entah kenapa rasanya galau banget tau Sanji bakalan nikah. Soalnya Saku ada di kapal Sanji Nami :3 dan pas Sanji ditangkep sama Bege (bener kan gini tulisannya?) dan meluk Nami dkk itu, rasanya nyes gitu..**

 **Kok malah curhat aneh wkwkwkwkwk..**

 **Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura}, [Nami, Sanji]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Ini rumahku."

Sakura menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Dia sudah mendengar cerita dari Zoro, jika ayahnya Zoro adalah seorang Polisi yang hebat di Jepang. Dia juga mendengar, jika Dracule Mihawk berteman dengan salah satu Polisi hebat yang terkenal yang notabene adalah ayah dari Monkey D. Luffy.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"Perutku sakit, Zoro-kun."

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya gugup."

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Sakura semakin gugup. Dia membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayah dari Zoro. Apakah menyeramkan atau tidak. Zoro sudah bercerita tentang ayahnya yang salah satu pendekar pedang yang terkenal, sepertinya menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah pulang, nii-chan?"

Peronna muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya. Wanita berambut yang sama dengan Sakura itu terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Siapa ini, nii-chan?" Peronna berjalan mendekat dan memutari Sakura. "Apakah ini kekasihmu yang membuatmu mabuk cinta itu?"

Zoro melotot menatap adiknya yang mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Terkadang Peronna itu suka berbicara yang tidak diperlukan.

"Ayo masuk, siapa namamu?" tanya Peronna. "Untung saja aku memasakan banyak masakan untukmu. Bagaimana jika kamu menginap disini saja?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sanji."

Sanji berdiri di sebuah rumah yang besar bak Istana dan memandang ayahnya yang berdiri menatapnya. Di belakangnya, semua saudara-saudaranya berdiri.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku dan ada disini, sekarang ayah tidak bisa mengganggu si tua Zeff ataupun Nami-swan dan yang lainnya."

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Vinsmoke Judge menatap putra ketiganya itu. "Serahkan ponselmu, kita akan makan malam bersama."

.

.

"Siapa dia, Peronna?"

Dracule Mihawk muncul dengan kemeja putih miliknya. Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas ketika ayah dari Roronoa Zoro muncul. Jadi, inilah pendekar pedang yang terkenal itu, bahkan suasananya pun berubah.

"Se-selamat malam, saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Dia calon istriku." Belum ditanya, Zoro sudah buka suara. "Aku tidak peduli apakah tou-san akan merestuiku atau tidak."

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku tidak merestuimu." Mihawk menatap putranya. "Peronna, sambut tamu kita dengan makanan yang istimewa."

.

.

"Sanji-kun?"

Nami membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya dimanapun. Seingatnya, Sanji ada disini bersamanya sebelum dia tertidur, dan sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada.

Belum ada satu menit nyawanya terkumpul, dia merasakan asam lambungnya naik dan rasa mual menyerangnya. Dengan segera dia menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sepertinya masuk angin, karena rasanya mual sekali.

Membasuh mulutnya dengan air dari kran. Nami memandang wajahnya yang pucat. Apa yang menjadi ketakutannya mulai melandanya.

.

.

.

"Sanji."

Pria berambut kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kakaknya yang berambut pink sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Jika bukan ayahnya yang mengancam dirinya, dia tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepada keluarganya.

Dia tidak sudi kembali ke tempat busuk seperti ini.

"Apa maumu?" Sanji bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, kamu ingin menelpon kekasihmu." Vinsmoke Reiju berjalan mendekati adiknya dan memberikan ponsel miliknya. "Teleponlah."

"Aku tidak mau." Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak mau orang tua itu menyiksamu hanya karena kamu meminjamkan ponselmu untuk adikmu."

"Ayah tidak akan marah padaku, gunakan saja." Reiju menggenggamkan ponselnya kepada adiknya. "Aku ingin menentang soal pernikahanmu, Sanji. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Pintu kamarnya ditutup dan dia memandang ponsel pintar berwarna pink di tangannya. Mendudukan dirinya di lantai, dia mulai menekan beberapa angka yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepalanya.

.

Nami memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya, satu alisnya terangkat ketika nomor yang tidak dia kenali masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tangannya menyentuh layar ponselnya guna mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Apa aku membangunkanmu, cantik?"_

"Sanji-kun?!" Nami tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Apa ini kamu? Kemana ponselmu? Kenapa kamu menelpon dengan nomor yang tidak aku kenali?"

" _Dengarkan aku, Nami-swan. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Sanji menghela napas panjang. "Nama lengkapku adalah Vinsmoke Sanji. Kau pasti terkejut ketika mendengar margaku. Benar, aku adalah putra dari seorang raja mafia yang terkenal, keluarga Germa66, keluarga Vinsmoke."_

Wanita berambut oranye itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam di tempatnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Vinsmoke. Bagi orang biasa, tentu saja tidak akan mengetahui tentang keluarga Vinsmoke yang menguasai pasar gelap dan juga mafia. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang yang membocorkan rahasia mereka.

Nami tidak sengaja mengetahuinya saat membaca sebuah buku tentang Germa66 yang ditulis oleh salah satu penulis. Kemudian, buku itu ditarik dan berita yang disebarkan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi dan kemudian rakyat Jepang melupakannya. Dan yang dia dengar, penulis itu kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

Setahunya, keluarga Vinsmoke memang memiliki lima orang anak yang hebat. Satu orang perempuan dan empat orang laki-laki. Penulis membahas tentang keempat orang anak keluarga Vinsmoke, tetapi tidak dengan putra ketiganya. Menurut kabar, keluarga ketiga keluarga Vinsmoke itu menghilang ditelan bumi.

Dan sekarang dia tahu, kemana putra ketiga keluarga Vinsmoke itu.

" _Aku kabur dari rumah saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, aku sedikit lupa. Aku diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh keluargaku. Tadinya kakak perempuanku juga memperlakukanku seperti itu, namun dia berubah. Hanya kaa-san dan kakak perempuanku yang tidak memperlakukanku seperti binatang. Kau tahu rasanya, Nami-swan?"_

Mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya membuat air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata milik Nami. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut-denyut.

" _Aku kemudian bertemu dengan Zeff dan belajar memasak darinya. Dia sudah menjadi seperti ayahku sendiri dan membesarkanku hingga saat ini, menyekolahkanku dan memberikanku kasih sayang. Bahkan, aku tidak mendapatkannya dari ayahku sendiri. Lalu, saat itu aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Aku masih ingat, kamu bahkan tidak mau melihatku, tetapi kemudian aku sangat bahagia saat kamu mau menerimaku apa adanya. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, Nami-swan."_

"Hentikan! Cukup, Sanji-kun!" Nami memeluk kedua lututnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. "Kamu dimana, Sanji-kun? Kenapa kamu menceritakan semua masa lalumu padaku? Aku akan kesana untuk menjemputmu."

" _Orang tua sialan itu menjodohkanku, Nami-swan." Sanji tersenyum. Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja, aku akan kembali lagi."_

"Sanji-kun, berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga."

" _Aku mencintaimu, Nami-swan."_

Sambungan telepon diputus.

.

.

"Aku mengenal Rayleigh saat berkunjung ke Hokkaido." Mihawk meneguk anggurnya. "Jadi, dia adalah ayah angkatmu?"

"Iya. Kami bertiga dibesarkan olehnya."

Zoro meneguk sakenya dan di sampingnya Sakura sedang memakan _steak_ miliknya. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan juga sopan. Apalagi saat Sakura tertawa, dia sangat menyukai tawa itu.

Tadinya, dia menyangka jika ayahnya akan menyambut mereka dengan pandangan sinisnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai kata-kata guna digunakan jika ayahnya itu tidak menerima Sakura. Tetapi dugaannya salah, ayahnya bahkan menerima Sakura dengan tangan terbuka dan mereka hanyut dalam obrolan panjang.

Adiknya juga sepertinya menyukai Sakura. Peronna menceritakan segala hal dan mereka sudah seperti bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Biasanya adiknya itu cuek dan selalu mencibir apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Tetapi, adiknya dengan semangat menceritakan apa yang dilaluinya di sekolah yang bahkan tidak pernah diceritakan padanya.

"Menginaplah disini saja, Sakura."

"Hah?"

Zoro tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya ketika menatap wajah memerah milik Sakura. Terlihat dua kali lebih menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin memakannya.

"Tidak usah, Paman Mihawk." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang, perasaanku tidak enak."

.

"Kau yakin aku tidak mau menginap disini?"

Zoro menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Mereka sampai di apartemen Sakura hampir tengah malam dan apartemen Sakura sudah sepi. Rasanya dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Zoro-kun. Aku tidak enak dengan paman Mihawk dan Peronna jika kamu menginap disini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Sakura akhirnya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Zoro bisa masuk. Terkadang, jika Zoro mulai keras kepala, hal itu sungguh menyebalkan. Jadi mengalah adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Pria berambut hijau itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura seolah-olah itu adalah kamarnya. Sedangkan dirinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Dia yakin, jika dia akan membutuhkan air mineral setelah pertempuran panjang mereka.

"Sakura, sudah pulang?"

Mendengar suara lembut yang dia kenali, Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Robin-nee, belum tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk." Robin menunjuk novel yang dibawanya. "Dimana Zoro? Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Tuan pemalas itu langsung masuk ke kamarku untuk tidur, dasar menyebalkan." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, Robin-nee. Tidak baik terlalu sering begadang."

Robin tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kaleng kopi di dalam kulkas. Dia memandang Sakura yang berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa dan kembali membaca novelnya.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya dia untuk mencari pasangan. Zoro sudah bersama dengan Sakura dan Nami sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Jadi, sekarang gilirannya untuk bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

 _Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt.._

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Robin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Trafalgar Law : Robin-ya, segeralah tidur. Aku tahu kamu masih berkutat dengan novelmu.**_

Sepertinya. Dia akan mempertimbangkan ajakan Law untuk kembali menjalin hubungan.

 **oOo**

"Ugh.."

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang kamarnya. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan yang memeluk perutnya dan suara napas yang teratur di tengkuknya. Pipinya merona merah ketika membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya.

Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan Zoro yang memeluknya saat tidur. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, jika dia menjadi kekasih Roronoa Zoro. Pria yang mirip sekali dengan Kenshi.

Sedikit banyak, dia masih teringat akan Kenshi. Banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui dan rasanya tidak mudah untuk melupakan apalagi menghilangkan semua kenangan yang telah mereka buat dan lalui bersama. Tetapi saat ini, dia memiliki Zoro yang ada di sampingnya.

Meski Zoro dan Kenshi terlihat mirip. Tetapi, dia bisa merasakan jika keduanya berbeda dan dia mencintai Zoro dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan Kenshi. Tetapi, bukankah orang yang hidup harus terus berjalan?

Menyibak selimutnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Zoro dari tidurnya. Ini hari minggu, jadi dia akan membiarkan Zoro tidur lebih lama.

"Robin-nee, selamat pagi." Sakura tersenyum memandang Robin yang sedang memasak. "Dimana Nami-nee? Masih tidur?"

"Sepertinya. Sanji juga tidak kelihatan."

"Sanji-nii? Tumben sekali. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Entahlah."

Sakura merasa aneh ketika kekasih kakak perempuannya yang selalu menari tarian _mellorine_ itu tidak terlihat. Biasanya Sanji adalah yang paling rajin bangun pagi dan memasakan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Aku akan bangunkan Nami-nee."

Baru saja dia beranjak menuju kamar kakaknya, pintu apartemen mereka diketuk. Sakura segera beralih untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang sudah berkunjung pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Dan ketika pintu apartemennya dibuka. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tou-san?!"

.

.

.

.

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di sebuah rumah megah. Sanji melahap steak buatan koki keluarga Vinsmoke bersama dengan keluarganya. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain sampai mereka benar-benar selesai makan.

"Sanji, kamu akan menikah dengan Putri dari menteri Perdagangan kita, Purin."

Linlin atau yang dikenal sebagai Big Mom merupakan salah satu menteri perdagangan di Jepang yang terkenal tegas dan disiplin. Tetapi, mengingat ayahnya yang seorang mafia. Dia tahu, ada suatu kerja sama yang menguntungkan keduanya. Dan dia merupakan tumbal dari kerja sama keduanya.

Meneguk ochanya, dia tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan di meja makan mengenai pernikahannya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kekasihnya. Dia tidak akan sudi untuk menikah dengan wanita lain selain Nami. Tetapi, dengan ancaman yang diberikan ayahnya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menuruti semuanya.

"Aku mau beristirahat."

Sanji mengambil rokoknya dan menghidupkannya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia muak tinggal bersama keluarganya yang seperti ini.

Dia memang anak yang dibuang. Dianggap produk gagal yang tidak bisa membanggakan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya. Sedari kecil hobbynya memasak dan dia tidak pintar dalam mata pelajaran hitungan. Berbeda dengan keempat saudaranya yang mampu menggapai apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah.

Tetapi, bukankah setiap orang dilahirkan dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing?

"Sanji? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Vinsmoke Sola masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia segera mematikan rokoknya. Dia tidak pernah mau merokok dihadapan ibunya dan kakaknya karena masih menghargai keduanya. Apalagi ibunya.

Ibunya memiliki senyuman yang Indah dan tingkah laku yang lemah lembut dan keibuan. Terkadang, dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ibunya bisa tahan menikah dengan ayahnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san senang kamu pulang, Sanji." Sola mengelus rambut putranya dan tersenyum lembut.

Sanji tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya dan membiarkan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Satu-satunya hal yang dia rindukan hanyalah ibunya.

"Maafkan kaa-san, Sanji-kun. Kaa-san tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu. Jika kaa-san memiliki keberanian untuk menentang ayahmu."

Memejamkan matanya, Sanji kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Tidak apa, kaa-san."

Vinsmoke Sola tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dari kesemua anak-anaknya, dia lebih menyayangi Reiju dan Sanji. Dia masih ingat, saat dia sakit. Sanji dan Reiju membuatkannya bubur yang lezat dan sebuah bando dari bunga.

Sanji dan Reiju adalah anak-anak yang sangat sayang padanya. Sedangkan ketiga putranya yang lain seperti sang ayah yang lebih mementingkan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kaa-san sayang padamu, Sanji."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabar Putri tou-san ini?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan erat. Karena kesibukan mereka, mereka sampai belum sempat untuk mengunjungi ayah mereka yang ada di Hokkaido.

"Kenapa tou-san bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura memandang ayahnya.

"Memangnya tou-san tidak boleh mengunjungi putri-putri tou-san?"

"Tou-san?"

Robin yang baru muncul dari dapur langsung memeluk ayah angkatnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan jika akan datang ke Tokyo?" tanya Robin.

"Kalian ini, memangnya aku sebegitu tuanya hingga tidak boleh memberi kejutan kepada putrinya?"

Sakura maupun Robin tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki ayah angkat seperti Rayleigh.

"Sakura, siapa lelaki tua berjanggut putih itu?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura melotot memandang Zoro yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Bagaimana bisa, kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan kepada ayah angkatnya.

"Zoro-kun!"

"Ah, Roronoa Zoro." Rayleigh tersenyum dan menghampiri Zoro. "Jadi, kamu berpacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?" tanya Zoro.

Sakura memberikan kode kepada Zoro untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Biar bagaimanapun, restu hubungannya berasal dari Rayleigh juga.

"Aku? Hoo, aku adalah ayahnya Sakura."

 _Mati aku! Apakah dia baru saja menantang calon mertuanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Haluuuuuu! Kembali lagi dengan Saku disini! Btw, chap depan ffn ini udah tamat wkwkwkwkwk... Jd mungkin chap depan adalah chap terakhir :3**

 **Daaaannnn.. Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview hingga saat ini.. Saku senang sekali kalian mau mendukung Saku *okeabaikan***

 **Sekian cuapcuap gak penting Saku, sampai ketemu di chap terakhir!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rorona Zoro, Haruno Sakura], [Nami, Sanji]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAUPUN ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK'! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Robin tertawa kecil ketika melihat sikap Zoro yang berubah. Ekspresi wajah Zoro sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot memandang Zoro yang sekarang tak berkutik.

Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Bahkan mafia terkejam di Amerika pun berhasil dia taklukan dengan seni bela diri pedang miliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ketika dihadapkan dengan pria dihadapannya. Dia tak berkutik. Mau dia menebas Rayleigh sekalipun, dia akan dibenci oleh Sakura dan dia sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura.

"Hahaha, jangan tegang begitu anak muda." Rayleigh menepuk bahu Zoro. "Ayo kita minum sake, kamu suka sake?"

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika ayahnya tidak marah. Tadinya dia mengira jika ayahnya akan marah dan membuat hubungannya dan Zoro kandas laksana orang tua kehilangan tongkat. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Zoro memandang Sakura dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari kekasihnya. Sepertinya minum sake bersama calon mertuanya bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk pagi ini.

.

.

"Sanji, Purin-chan sudah datang."

Reiju membuka pintu kamar adik ketiganya itu dan memandang Sanji yang sedang berdiri di balkon dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Di rumah ini, hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang masih memiliki hati. Jika bukan karena ibunya, rasanya dia ingin sekali pergi dari rumah ini.

Dari keempat adiknya, dia memang paling menyayangi Sanji. Sedari kecil, adiknya itu memang sudah bersikap sangat manis terhadap wanita. Rasanya dia sudah melewatkan banyak perkembangan milik Sanji. Entah sejak kapan adiknya itu menjadi pecandu rokok berat.

Seingatnya, saat kecil dulu Sanji adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat manis sekali. Hingga kemudian, kakeknya mengambil Sanji secara paksa agar terhindar dari siksaan yang selalu diberikan ayahnya. Awalnya Sanji menolaknya karena tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya. Namun, dia memaksanya karena mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Sanji.

Dia tidak mengikuti perkembangan adiknya dan Sanji sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang menakjubkan.

"Sanji, aku tahu berat rasanya berpisah dari Nami-chan." Reiju berjalan mendekat. "Jika kamu mau, aku bisa membantumu-"

"Tidak usah, nee-chan." Sanji membalikan badannya. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati sekalipun. Asalkan Nami-swan baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

 _Demi Kami-sama, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada adiknya?_

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kamu berhubungan dengan Sakura?"

Zoro meletakan gelasnya sebelum mengisinya kembali dengan sake di dalam botol.

"Tiga bulan."

"Apakah selama itu dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Rayleigh. "Syukurlah kamu bisa merubahnya."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Zoro memandang calon mertuanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Kenshi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan terpukul karena kematian Kenshi. Ketika aku mendengar jika kamu adalah orang yang mirip dengan Kenshi, aku ingin membuktikannya dan aku bahkan masih tidak percaya jika kamu bukanlah Kenshi." Rayleigh meneguk sakenya. "Aku rasa, Sakura mencintaimu karena dirimu dan bukan karena Kenshi."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Tentu saja dia tahu, apalagi Sakura rela menyerahkan tubuhnya. Lagi pula, dia tidak suka menyakiti wanita dan bermain-main dengan wanita. Dia berniat serius dan tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

Robin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar penuturan Zoro. Mungkin awalnya dia merasa nostalgia ketika bertemu dengan Zoro, kemudian dia bertemu dengan Law dan mereka terlibat kencan. Mungkin saat itu dadanya terasa sangat sesak melihat bagaimana Zoro bersama dengan Sakura, namun melihat keduanya yang saling mencintai, membuatnya bahagia dan bersyukur.

Kemudian matanya menatap Sakura yang berlari dengan panik.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nami-nee tidak bangun. Tubuhnya demam."

.

.

.

Sanji duduk di meja makan dengan tenang dan ayahnya duduk di sampingnya. Kedua kakak laki-lakinya dan adik laki-lakinya tampak bercengkrama dan tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Meneguk tehnya, dia juga tidak peduli kepada keluarganya.

Dihadapannya, seorang gadis cantik berambut kecoklatan duduk dengan anggun dan mengobrol bersama ibunya. Kakak perempuannya sepertinya juga tidak tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu datang sendiri Purin-chan?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak apa-apa, kaa-san." Purin tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku ingin mengenal Sanji-kun lebih dekat lagi."

Suara kursi yang digeser membuat semua orang memandangnya. Sanji bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Purin terus memandang kemana calon suaminya itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya shock dan kelelahan."

Sakura bernapas lega ketika Trafalgar Law selesai memeriksa kondisi kakaknya. Dia benar-benar panik ketika kakak perempuannya tidak mau bangun dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

"Tetapi, ini tidak baik dengan kandungannya yang masih sangat muda."

Robin memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Rayleigh adalah orang yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"Apa maksud anda dengan kandungannya?"

Trafalgar Law memandang Robin, mencoba meminta pendapat apakah dia boleh mengatakannya atau tidak. Robin menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia boleh mengatakan diagnosa tentang apa yang di derita oleh Nami.

"Nami-san hamil dan sudah masuk pada trimester pertamanya."

"Hamil?" Rayleigh menatap kedua putrinya dan mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Tou-san masih ingat dengan Sanji, kan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tetapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar dan membuat Nami menjadi seperti ini." Robin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sebaiknya, jangan membebaninya dengan pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya bertambah stres karena bisa mempengaruhi kondisinya."

Robin menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya akan ada badai besar yang datang.

.

.

"Sanji-san."

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Purin yang datang menghampirinya. Dia mengabaikan Purin dan terus menghisap rokoknya sembari memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

Seperti ini memang bukanlah sikapnya. Mungkin dulunya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan wanita secantik apapun dan akan menggodanya. Tetapi, dia sudah lama bersama Nami dan semakin hari dia semakin mencintainya. Dia memang sering menggoda adik-adik dari Nami, tetapi hanya mereka dan tidak lebih.

Mungkin, dia memang tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang menjadi sifat dasar para lelaki. Tetapi, bukankah berubah untuk menjadi lebih baik bukan masalah?

"Aku tahu, kita akan menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Tetapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Bisakah, bisakah dia mempercayai jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

"Nami, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Robin membuka pintu kamar Nami dan menemukan wanita berambut oranye itu duduk diatas ranjang sembari memandang jendela kamarnya. Sakura ikut masuk merasa sedih melihat bagaimana kakaknya seperti mayat hidup. Kakaknya bukanlah wanita yang lemah, Nami adalah wanita yang kuat dan baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Makanlah, Nami. Ingat jika kamu sedang mengandung."

Sakura menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan prihatin. Nami adalah orang yang ceria dan galak diantara mereka. Dia selalu tegas dan semua urusan rumah tangga akan selesai ditangannya. Jadi, ketika melihat bagaimana kondisi kakaknya yang sekarang membuatnya sedih.

"Nami, ada apa dengan Sanji? Kenapa dia tidak kembali?" tanya Robin. "Nami, jika kamu menceritakannya, kami mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Sanji.. Sanji-kun akan menikah."

"Apa? Menikah?"

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum memandang wajahnya di cermin. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sanji adalah anak seorang mafia terbesar yang ada di Jepang. _Germa 66,_ tadinya dia mengira jika itu hanyalah dongeng, tetapi ternyata keluarga itu sungguhan ada.

Ternyata selama ini Pemerintah menutupi tentang _Germa 66_ dan semua ini terasa seperti kejutan baginya. Mungkin masih ada cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan keduanya dan membawa Sanji-nii kembali kepada kakaknya, namun hal itu sepertinya mustahil terjadi.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dan apartemen yang ditempatinya sudah sepi. Ayahnya tidur di kamar milik Robin dan kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk menemani Nami tidur. Sedangkan Zoro tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Jika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya saat mengetahui tentang ayahnya membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, dia tidak tega melakukannya karena hal itu pasti akan membuat Zoro ngambek. Biar begitu, Zoro termasuk pria yang suka sekali ngambek seperti anak kecil.

"Zoro-kun, sudah tidur?"

Sakura menghampiri sofa dimana Zoro tidur dan menemukan kekasihnya sudah memejamkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Zoro tidur cepat, biasanya kekasihnya itu tidur hanya tiga jam hanya untuk menonton televisi atau minum sake.

Sepertinya Zoro kelelahan hingga tertidur dengan nyenyak. Memandangi wajah kekasihnya, Sakura tersenyum. Dia mendekati Zoro dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm.. mencuri ciumanku?"

Sakura terkejut dan memandang Zoro yang membuka matanya.

"Mou, Zoro-kun! Kamu sedang menjahiliku! Dasar usil!" Sakura merengut kesal dan memukul dada kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Jangan berisik, Sakura. Aku tidak mau ayahmu terbangun."

"Hoo, kau takut pada ayahku, heh?" tanya Sakura. "Tenang saja, Tou-san tidak galak kok. Dia pasti akan merestui kita."

"Ya, terserahmu saja."

Zoro menutupi wajahnya menggunakan lengannya dan membuat Sakura tersenyum. Betapa dia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Zoro, karena hal itu dia sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan Kenshi.

 **oOo**

"Apa?! Sanji akan menikah?!"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menyeruput jus Strawberry miliknya. Luffy menatapnya dengan pandangan geram dan Ussop yang membuka mulutnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kamu katakan benar?" tanya Ussop.

"Iya. Sekarang Nami-nee tengah hamil, aku sedih melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Nami-nee. Aku yakin, Sanji-nii juga pasti tersiksa dengan perjodohan ini."

"Aww, kasihan sekali Nami." Franky buka suara.

"Aku mendapatkan ide!" Luffy menatap teman-temannya.

"Oi, aku merasa jika ide Luffy adalah ide yang buruk." Ussop berbisik kepada teman-temannya.

"Shishishi.. kita tinggal menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya saja kan?" Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan mengacau di pesta pernikahan keduanya!"

"Sudah kuduga." Ussop mengusap wajahnya. "Jika dia sudah membuat keputusan, kita bahkan tidak bisa kabur lagi."

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian, aku rasa Torao juga akan membantu dengan membawa pasukan tenaga kesehatan miliknya." Robin menopangkan dagunya.

"Aku tahu jika Luffy adalah putra dari kepala polisi di Tokyo. Tapi melawan _Germa 66?"_ Ussop menatap mereka dengan ngeri.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Zoro. "Aku akan menebas kepala mereka semua. Bukankah kamu seorang penembak jitu? Ayahmu juga seorang penembak jitu, kan?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi-"

"Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu." Zoro meneguk minumannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" Franky menatap mereka semua. "Luffy?"

"Hah?" Luffy yang sedang memakan dagingnya balik menatap mereka. "Kita akan gunakan serangan langsung dan dadakan! Persiapkan diri kalian semua! Yahahahahaha!"

Robin tertawa kecil dan Ussop membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi sebuah tragedi yang besar."

"Aaah, terserah kalian saja."

Dan rencana mereka terbentuk begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua tidak harus melakukan hal itu."

Robin dan Sakura berkumpul di kamar Nami setelah mereka menceritakan semuanya. Robin sudah mengajukan cuti sementara untuk Nami, mengingat kondisi Nami yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Sakura memeluk guling milik kakaknya dan menatap keduanya. Dia hanyalah anak bungsu dan hanya bisa menurut kepada kakak-kakaknya yang memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak darinya.

Rasanya dia kesepian tanpa Zoro di apartemennya. Kekasihnya bilang, dia ingin berlatih pedang sebelum hari eksekusi datang. Sepertinya, meskipun Zoro terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, namun kekasihnya itu peduli pada orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Sudah Nami, kami semua sayang padamu dan ingin membantumu." Robin tersenyum. "Kamu kan tahu bagaimana _teledor_ dan cerobohnya Luffy, jadi kami sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan."

Nami memeluk wanita yang ada dihadapannya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Betapa dia bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya.

.

.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sanji!"

 _ **Pletak!**_

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Luffy?!"

Monkey D. Grap memandang cucunya yang kini tengah mengaduh sakit dengan sebuah benjol sebesar bakpao yang ada di kepalanya. Luffy menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan kesal dan ayahnya hanya diam saja sembari meminum teh.

"Sudah aku katakan! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sanji!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu cara berbicara yang tidak sopan seperti itu, hah?!" Garp memandang cucunya dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya dan siap memukulnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Luffy."

Monkey D. Dragon menghela napas panjang dan menatap putranya.

"Kamu tahu kan, jika berani menggagalkan pesta pernikahan ini kamu berhubungan dengan siapa? _Germa66_ bukanlah mafia sembarangan, Luffy. Mereka membantu memberantas orang-orang jahat yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa polisi, mereka bahkan melindungi pedagang dan pemilik restaurant kecil dari beberapa preman yang ingin menguasai mereka.

Lagi pula, Purin adalah putri dari Big Mom. Kau tahu siapa dia kan? Dia menteri perdagangan yang menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang, Luffy. Terutama di bidang makanan dan membuat Jepang tidak kelaparan. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menggagalkannya."

"Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkannya, tou-chan."

Dragon menatap putranya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. Luffy sudah memasang _puppy eyes_ miliknya dan Luffy terlihat seperti anak kecil meski dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Genetik milik istrinya benar-benar menurun pada Luffy.

"Masih ada satu cara."

Menolehkan kepalanya, mereka menemukan seorang pria berdiri membawa banyak makanan di tangannya.

"Shanks?!" mata Luffy berbinar. "Daging!"

"Hahahaha.. kau masih saja seperti itu, Luffy." Shanks menatap Garp dan Dragon sebelum duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akagami?" tanya Garp. "Bukankah kau ada di Perancis, hah?"

"Urusanku sudah selesai." Shanks tersenyum.

Dia adalah salah satu mafia yang menguasai ekonomi Perancis. Pada awalnya, dia tinggal di Jepang dan merintis usahanya untuk menguasai pasar ekonomi. Namun, karena perseteruannya dengan Big Mom, Shirohige, Kaido, dan Kurohige, membuatnya harus melebarkan sayapnya ke Perancis.

"Aku dengar, kau berseteru dengan Kaido." Dragon meminum sakenya.

"Ah iya, hanya perseteruan biasa."

Pada akhirnya, Big Mom yang menang dan menguasai pasar Ekonomi Jepang. Saingannya, Kaido menguasai pasar mafia di Argentina, Brazil dan Mexico. Sedangkan Shirohige menguasai Inggris dan Kurohige berada di New York.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Luffy." Shanks mengusap kepala Luffy dengan lembut. "Mengamuklah sesukamu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Akagami!" Garp bangkit dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika berseteru dengan Big Mom, kan?!"

"Aku akan mengatasinya." Shanks menatap tajam Garp. "Jangan dikira karena aku terlalu lama di Perancis, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Big Mom."

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Dragon.

"Selama aku berada di Perancis, beberapa anak buahku bekerja di bawah pimpinan Big Mom dan melaporkan segala perkembangan yang terjadi. Mereka tidak akan mengkhianatiku, jadi tidak masalah, Luffy."

"Yosha!" Luffy memeluk Shanks dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Shanks! Aku menyayangimu."

"Duduklah, Akagami," ucap Dragon. "Katakan apa rencanamu."

 **oOo**

"Kalian benar-benar tidak harus melakukannya."

Nami memandang dirinya di cermin yang menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah. Pagi-pagi buta, apartemennya sudah dipenuhi teman-temannya yang sudah siap dengan persenjataan mereka semua.

Rambutnya kini sedang ditata oleh Sakura yang dengan setia selalu menemaninya. Gaun miliknya juga gaun yang diberikan oleh Robin. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki saudara seperti Sakura maupun Robin.

"Tenang saja, Nami-nee. Semuanya sudah diatur." Sakura tersenyum. "Lagipula, Zoro-kun juga akan ikut andil dalam menghajar mafia menyebalkan itu."

"Benarkah aku bisa mengandalkan si bodoh itu?" tanya Nami.

"Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkan Zoro-kun!"

Nami tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Robin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka tersenyum.

"Saat kita pergi nanti, orang-orang suruhan Akagami akan membawa beberapa barang kita dan akan bertemu di Bandara. Kita akan tinggal di Perancis dan aman dibawah perlindungan Akagami."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Nami. "Kalian semua tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini untukku. Aku bisa membesarkan bayi ini dan-"

"Aku rasa, Luffy-nii tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Sakura memeluk Nami. "Kau tahu, Nami-nee. Diantara kami semua, Luffy-nii yang paling bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan Sanji-nii dan kamu ingin menggagalkannya? Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, Nami-nee."

Dan Nami tidak bisa menahan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Pernikahan Sanji dan Purin dilaksanakan di sebuah gedung megah yang tertutup. Beberapa wartawan sudah disogok untuk memberikan berita yang baik untuk pernikahan antara Vinsmoke Sanji dan Charlotte Purin.

Sanji sudah siap dengan pakaian pernikahannya. Sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih dengan bunga mawar di saku jas bagian kirinya. Rambutnya sudah ditata dengan rapi dan dia sudah siap untuk menikah dengan gadis yang dipilihkan orang tuanya. Bukan gadis yang dicintainya.

Mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam saku celananya, matanya menatap foto wanita berambut oranye dan menatapnya. Dia sangat menyukai senyuman dari Nami. Dia menyukai bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum dan wanita itu yang menerima dirinya apa adanya saat keluarganyapun tidak mau menerimanya. Dia pernah membaca sebuah kutipan dari komik, _**"Karena keluarga yang sebenarnya, bukanlah yang kebetulan bertalian darah denganmu. Tetapi mereka yang menyambutmu dengan hangat ketika dia pulang."**_

Sekarang prioritasnya bukanlah kebahagiaannya, namun keselamatan Nami dan juga semua orang yang ada di _**Baratie.**_ Dia akan bahagia apabila semuanya selamat dan dia bisa melihat bagaimana mereka semua tersenyum.

"Sanji."

Menolehkan kepalanya, matanya memandang kakaknya yang telah siap dengan gaun pestanya yang indah. Reiju melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menentang segala keputusan ayah."

"Tidak apa, nee-san." Sanji tersenyum dan membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik. "Ini semua adalah pilihanku dan aku yang akan menjalaninya."

Dan air mata Reiju tidak dapat dibendung.

.

.

"Hentikan mobilnya, Ussop!"

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Seorang pria berambut putih keabu-abuan sudah menunggu mereka bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Shanks tersenyum ketika Luffy dan teman-temannya sudah datang.

"Dimana yang namanya Nami?" tanya Shanks.

"Aku disini." Nami turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya." Shanks memandang mereka semua. "Aku butuh seorang penembak jitu dan seseorang yang bisa menebas dalam sekali tebasan."

"Aku bisa menebas semuanya." Zoro buka suara.

"A-aku bisa menembak." Ussop juga buka suara.

"Hoo.. kau anaknya Yassop, bukan?" Shanks tersenyum lebar. "Ayahmu ada di dalam. Baiklah, kau anaknya Yassop dan kau yang bisa menebas masuk bersama Luffy dan Nami. Sisanya akan menunggu diluar dan setelah mereka membawa Sanji keluar, segeralah menuju Bandara."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shanks?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." Shanks tersenyum. "Ayahmu dan kakekmu akan membantuku. Di Perancis kalian akan disambut oleh Sabo."

"Sabo?! Dia ada di Perancis?!" Luffy memandang Shanks.

"Um ya. Baiklah, kita harus segera bergegas."

Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Zoro dan tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menciumnya dan meremas rambutnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Zoro-kun."

Kenapa rasanya dia seperti orang yang akan pergi Perang?

.

.

Sanji dengan _khidmat_ mendengarkan apa yang pendeta katakan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Diluar sana, banyak orang yang pasti iri dengan kehidupannya. Dia akan menikah dengan putri seorang menteri dan istrinya sangat cantik. Siapapun pasti akan iri dan menginginkan kehidupannya.

Tetapi sayangnya, dia tidak menginginkannya.

"SANJIIIIII!"

Rasanya sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya. Dan saat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya, rasanya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Disana, Luffy berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Di sampingnya, Nami berdiri dan juga ada sahabat-sahabatnya. Rasanya dia seperti mimpi.

"Luffy? Nami-swan?"

Entah mengapa, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Padahal dia sedang tidak ingin menangis saat ini.

"Siapa kalian?!" Big Mom bangkit dari duduknya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa anak-anaknya.

"Jangan bergerak." Sebuah pistol sudah berada dihadapannya.

Beberapa orang berteriak panik dan berlari keluar gedung. Big Mom menatap anak buahnya maupun anak-anaknya yang kini dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan pistol yang ditodongkan pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Big Mom." Shanks muncul dengan senyumannya.

"Akagami." Big Mom berdesis. "Aku sudah menduga jika ini semua ulah kalian."

"Meski bos besar kami ada di Perancis dan kami bergabung denganmu, kami tidak akan pernah mengkhianati bos kami." Yassop tersenyum.

Beberapa anak buah Shanks bergabung dengan Big Mom setelah dirinya pergi ke Perancis dan melebarkan sayapnya disana. Meski begitu, mereka semua masih setia padanya dan dia berjanji akan membawa mereka semua bersamanya dan menebus semuanya.

"Sanji-kun!"

Ditengah suara hiruk-pikuk manusia, telinganya bisa mendengar suara dari Nami.

"Sanji-kun! Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya!"

Sanji menatap Nami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Pergilah, bodoh!" Reiju mendorong Sanji untuk segera kabur. "Jangan pikirkan semuanya dan kejarlah kebahagiaanmu!"

Suara tembakan dan pedang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sanji menghampiri Nami dan segera memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika sahabat-sahabatnya akan menyelamatkannya.

"Nami-swan.."

"Kita bicarakan nanti, Sanji-kun. Sekarang kita harus segera pergi." Nami tersenyum.

"Oi, Luffy! Kita harus segera pergi!" Zoro menebas beberapa orang yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

"Shanks! Bagaimana dengan dirimu?!" Luffy menatap Shanks.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan menemuimu di Perancis." Shanks tersenyum. "Pergilah."

Mendapatkan perintah, mereka segera berlari keluar dari gedung pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi lautan darah. Suara tembakan dan logam yang saling beradu terdengar, terdengar sangat kacau dan malaikat maut sudah berada di dalam untuk memenuhi tugas mereka.

"Nami-nee! Sanji-nii! Cepatlah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. "Cepatlah lari!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan sebuah tembakan menghujani mobil mereka.

"Cepat jalan, Franky!" Luffy memberi perintah. Mobil yang mereka naiki segera melesat pergi dari gedung pernikahan itu.

"Apakah ada yang terluka, _Mugiawara-ya_?"

"Tidak ada, Torao." Ussop yang menjawab.

Nami dan Sanji duduk dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sanji membawa kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya sebelum menciumi wajah Nami dengan penuh kasih sayang. Disaat dia merasa putus asa, lagi-lagi Nami datang dan membawanya menuju cahaya dimana hanya ada kebaikan dan ketulusan hati. Dia benar-benar bersyukur dipertemukan oleh orang-orang yang baik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya, Nami-swan."

"Tidak melakukannya bagaimana?!" Nami memandang Sanji dengan galak. "Jadi, kamu lebih suka menikah dengannya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nami-swan." Sanji memeluk Nami dengan erat. "Tentu saja aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, _Mellorine!"_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Zoro. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia karena kakaknya akhirnya bisa bahagia.

"Aku akan mempercepat lajunya, kalian semua pegangan!"

Dan semuanya belum berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

"Luffy-kun!"

Boa Hancock menanti mereka bersama dengan _May O'_ Rayleigh. Hancock melambaikan tangannya ketika rombongan yang membawa kekasihnya datang. Tadinya, dia ingin sekali ikut bersama dengan kekasihnya, namun Luffy melarangnya dan memintanya untuk menunggu di bandara.

"Tou-san."

Rayleigh terkejut ketika Sanji bersujud di kakinya. Tidak hanya Rayleigh, namun mereka semua terkejut ketika Sanji melakukan hal yang diluar dugaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tou-san." Sanji berujar sembari bersujud di kaki Rayleigh. "Aku membuat Nami-swan sedih dan aku tidak bisa melawan kehendak ayahku. Andaikan saja aku memiliki keberanian-"

"Bangunlah, anak muda," ucap Rayleigh. "Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak perlu disesali lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting kamu ada disini, karena kebahagiaan Nami ada padamu."

"Oh, mengharukan sekali."

Seorang pria berambut kuning berdiri dengan kacamata pilot yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Sa-Sa-Sabo?!"

Luffy memandang siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu pesawat dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia segera berlari dan menghambur memeluk pria yang disebutnya 'Sabo' itu.

"Sabo huweeee! Sabooo!"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk pria yang dipeluk Luffy.

"Dia adalah pilot kita, namanya Sabo dan dia adalah kakaknya Luffy." Hancock menjelaskan.

"Kakak?!" mereka semua berkata bersamaan.

"Yosh, yosh, sudah Luffy. Kita bicarakan nanti." Sabo tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku pilot kalian di penerbangan ini dan aku membutuhkan satu _co pilot_ yang bisa membantuku."

"Aw, aku bisa melakukannya."

Franky berjalan masuk mengikuti Sabo dan mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam pesawat megah yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian, anak-anak," ucap Rayleigh.

Luffy masih sesenggrukan dan Hancock dengan setia ada di sampingnya sembari menghapus ingus yang keluar dari hidung kekasihnya. Di matanya, Luffy sangatlah menggemaskan dan dia semakin mencintai Luffy.

"Apa?! Kau hamil?!"

Suara menggelegar milik Sanji membuat mereka semua memandang pasangan yang baru saja bersatu itu. Nami mencubit lengan Sanji dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Jangan dikatakan keras-keras, bodoh!"

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia memandang Trafalgar Law yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mereka memang jagonya membuat orang iri." Robin tersenyum.

Trafalgar Law mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Biasa saja."

Nico Robin tertawa kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya saat malu-malu.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang Roronoa Zoro yang sudah tertidur dengan lengannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya berkembang dan matanya terus menerus memandangi cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Entah sejak kapan, Zoro memasangkan cincin yang indah di jarinya.

"Jangan memandanginya terus." Zoro berkata tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Setelah koki bodoh itu menikah, kita bisa menikah setelahnya."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya.

"Apa? Kamu mengatakan apa, Zoro-kun?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong! Aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu!" Sakura memukul dada bidang kekasihnya. "Aku akan menciummu jika kamu tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Cium saja jika kamu berani."

Lengannya diturunkan oleh Sakura dan satu ciuman di dapatkannya.

"Wajahmu memerah, Zoro-kun."

" _Urrusai."_

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Zoro. Dia senang, karena semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _Kenshi, kamu bisa mendengarku? Aku bukannya melupakanmu. Tetapi aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwaku dan terima kasih karena pernah mengisi hari-hariku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Sebuah desa yang ada di pinggir negara Perancis begitu damai dan tenang. Setelah insiden perjodohan antara keluarga Vinsmoke dan Charlotte berakhir, mereka tinggal di sebuah desa yang ada di pinggir Perancis.

Nami resmi mengubah namanya menjadi Vinsmoke Nami lima bulan yang lalu dan kini usia kandungannya sudah masuk bulan ketujuh. Mereka hidup bahagia dan Sanji membuka sebuah restaurant yang terkenal di kota Paris.

Shanks kembali dengan selamat dan semuanya sudah beres seperti apa yang sudah dijanjikannya. Kehidupan damai mereka baru dimulai.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh berciuman."

Sebuah kuil kecil menjadi saksi pernikahan dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai. Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan kimono yang dibuat Nami dan Robin dengan susah payah dan di sampingnya Zoro berdiri dengan gagah.

Awalnya, Nami dan Robin menginginkan pernikahan yang mewah dan megah untuk adik mereka. Namun Sakura menolaknya, dia menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dagunya diangkat dan Zoro menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mendalam yang dituangkan Zoro melalui ciumannya. Namun, lama kelamaan ciuman Zoro menjadi ganas dan membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Oi Marimo! Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah?!" terdengar suara Sanji.

"Lakukan di kamar saja, Zoro!" terdengar suara Ussop.

"Nyahahaha.. dia sangat bersemangat sekali." Luffy tertawa lebar.

"Aww, aku sangat terharu." Franky menghapus air matanya.

"Mereka sangat romantis." Robin tertawa.

" _Mattaku,_ dasar si mesum itu." Nami menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar komentar-komentar yang membuatnya naik darah, Zoro melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai marah-marah tidak jelas kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Zoro sekarang menjadi lebih hidup.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat sesosok Kenshi yang berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 _Aku senang kamu bahagia, Sakura._

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Zoro. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengan pria seperti Zoro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamaaaaattttt TTvTT**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari chapter pertama! Arigatou Gozaimasta! Saku benar-benar terharu dan menangis! Huweeee!**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang tak terhingga untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung yang tidak bisa diungkapkan satu persatu! Pokoknya Saku senang sekali kalian sudah mendukung Fict ini!**

 **Kurang mantap, ya? Hahahaa.. silahkan dilanjutkan dalam imajinasi kalian masing-masing yaaa!**

 **Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di cerita Saku yang lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
